Time Will Tell
by Uzumaki-lover-forever
Summary: It was strange I use to hate the snow. But thanks to him. I love it. It has been a while sense I last saw him. He is due for a visit. I am told that I am lucky that a girl like me gets attention form a powerful man like him. He protects me and even if he doesn't admit it he does care for me. Rated M for later chapters
1. Sesshomaru's Question

**Sesshomaru's Question**

**I am back! It has been a while sense I have written a story for you all. I guess it has been hard. But good news is for those of you who know my work and know my story. I was in a car wreak August 29th 2011. I made it a year and I just know that this whole not writin a story thing it so not cool so I am givin ya'll a lemon. :) Hope ya like it! **

_It was strange I use to hate the snow. But thanks to him. I love it. It has been a while sense I last saw him. He is due for a visit. I am told that I am lucky that a girl like me gets attention form a powerful man like him. He protects me and even if he doesn't admit it he does care for me._

"Rin?" I heard my name. I looked up and saw Kagome. She always came to check on me from time to time.

I was left on my own after Lady Kaede departed from this world. It was a sad time but we all knew it would happen. She had held on as long as she could for all of us. I was fifteen when she left us. I am now sixteen and living in a hut Miroku and Inuyasha built for me. I couldn't stay in the place where Kaede lived and died. It was too much for me.

"Hey Kagome! How are you?" I said as I smiled at her.

Kagome smile back. "Fine. Inuyasha wanted me to see if you need an fire wood." She said as she looked at me to see if I was fine.

I looked at the fire then down. They always worried about me. But to be honest it was a good thing. Cause of everyone I am able to survive. They take care of me an raise me. I never really worry about anything. I know that if I need wood Inuyasha is there to cut it for me. If I need healed Kagome is there giving me medicine. If I need a good laugh Miroku is there. If I need food Sango is there. If I need anything important like clothes Lord Sesshomaru is always there giving them to me.

I tried not to cry but I nodded weakly. But soon I had a hand on my head pushing my head down. "Figures I was right, like always when it comes to you kid. You have to remember if anything happens to you its me that gets blamed Rin." Inuyasha said. I knew he wasn't doing to this to be mean.

I sigh. "I know, sorry. Wont happen again. Promise." I said with a big grin on my face.

"Your damn right it wont. I cut enough to last all winter." Inuyasha said with pride.

"Thank you so much Inuyasha!" I hugged him and then smile bigger. "You are so kind to help take care of me."

Inuyahsa just blushed and looked away. "I only do it cause Kagome makes me." Kagome smiled at us. I knew deep down Inuyasha helps cause Sesshomaru asked and plus he has a soft spot for me. I was like the little sister he never had or probably wanted.

Kagome and I started to talk about this an that. Then she and Inuyasha had to go save Sango and Miroku from their little hellions. Nagisa was their energetic five year old and Ushio was their three year old. They were sweet little girls but I think their father was hoping for a boy. But he may have lucked out seeings how Kagome says she is due to have another baby in the spring. We all knew Inuyasha loved his girls more then anything.

As they were both about to leave Inuyasha turned to me. "Looks like a guest has come to see you Rin." I looked confused for a moment but when I saw the smile on his face I knew who was here and I ran

out the hut and right into his embrace.

I smiled. I was hoping he would come soon. I got lonely during the cold nights. I felt his arm wrap around me. I looked up into his eyes and smiled more up at him.

Before I could say anything Kagome spoke. "Rin before I forget Inuyasha says he thinks a storm will be hitting hard tonight. Make sure you have plenty of wood inside." With that said both she and Inuyasha both left to go to their family.

"Lord Sesshomaru I was hoping you would visit soon. I have missed you." I pulled him inside my home. "Are you hungry. I just made some soup." I asked as I sat down. He nodded and I made him a bowel of soup. "Here."

If the soup was bad he didn't tell me. He ate it all so I saw it as a good sign. I washed the bowel and then gave him my attention.

"I see that they take care of you a lot. Are they here often?" I knew who he meant and nodded.

"Its only little things though that they help me with." I told him.

He then changed to topic telling me that Jaken sends his hellos. I smiled and then I asked how the western lands were and how ruling them has gone. After he was done talking about himself he asked how everything was fine. I knew he was seeing if there was anything I need to complain about to Inuyasha before he was to leave. Then came the gift or should I say gifts. He brought more then just a new kimono. He gave me a comb to put in my hair and paint to color my lips with.

I knew our visit was almost over when he gave me my gifts but that was alright. I knew he would return.

"Rin?" I looked up at him. "Has any boy caught your eye?" I was shocked. He never asked about boys.

"No, not really. I apparently have made them attractive to me but I do not find them interesting at all. Why do you ask my Lord?"

"It is nothing Rin. Forget I asked. Understood?" I asked me. I smile and nodded.

"I will be taking my leave now." He spoke as he walked to the door but he paused. I looked at him in confusion but then decided to set my bed up so I could go to sleep.

"Rin. I will be taking shelter here for the night." I turned around and blushed a bit.

"As you wish Lord Sesshomaru. I have extra bedding would you like it?" I asked trying to calm my heart and stop the blood from rushing to my head.

"No its not needed." He said coldly. I nodded then yawned. "Sleep now Rin." He said in is cool tone that use to calm me when I was a little child. I was still amazed that he had that affect on me after all these years of not hearing it come from him.

"Uhh...ok. Good night Lord Sesshomaru." I said with a sleepy smile and I covered up and feel asleep.

I knew I was asleep cause as I was dreaming I felt a arm wrap around me holding me while I slept. When I was little he use to do that. He would watch me and keep me safe at night. When did I grow up and not need him anymore?

I awoke the next morning to sound of a crackling fire. When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was Lord Sesshomaru looking at me. I was shocked he was still here. He doesn't like to stay too long in one place.

"The storm is hitting hard." He explained. I nodded. Like he had to explain to me. He had all rights to be here.

"I see." I said and then before I knew my stomach spoke and Lord Sesshomaru made me a bowel of soup. I took it with gratitude and ate it all. "Yum! That was very good."

The day seemed to have passed slowly. We talked very little. When we did talk it wasn't for long. But bed time came an like the night before he turned down bedding and I went to sleep. But unlike last night I woke up to a nightmare and I saw Lord Sesshomaru sitting in a corner. He looked at me and I smiled an made it look like I need a drink of water. When I was done I laid back down.

"What was your dream about Rin?" He asked from the shadows. I didn't want to tell him the truth.

"I was in a pretty meadow and all the flowers died and I couldn't make you a crown of flowers. Isn't that just sad Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Hn." Was all I heard.

After that nightmare I had good dreams. An like the day before the storm still hit hard. It was almost impossible to see a tree. So once again Lord Sesshomaru stayed out of the weather and with me.

We spoke very little today I was busy washing clothes and drying them to talk much. But bedtime once again arrived and I took to sleep quicker then normal. I didn't even bother to ask if Lord Sesshomaru wanted any bedding he would just tell me no like the first two nights.

As a repeat of last night I woke up sweating and crying this time. Lord Sesshomaru was there holding me as I cried. He didn't ask a question or force me to stop crying he just held me and let me do what I needed to do.

I am not sure why I felt that what he was doing was right. Maybe it was because of my dream. After I was done crying who knows how long that was. I remember thinking I felt lips against mine and then everything went blank.

I woke up the next day alone. I saw that the snow storm had passed and knew the Lord Sesshomaru was on his way back to his lands to rule over his people. But for some reason I felt like something happened, but can't remember.

As the days passed I pushed it to the side and forgot about it. My time was needed thinking about my home and taking care of myself to make sure I made it though this winter. I was so happy when a month later passes and spring hit and Kagome and Inuyasha were not only blessed with a baby boy but yet another baby girl. I smiled at them yet envoyed Kagome and Sango for they had a family and I didn't.

"So what do you think of another set of twins in the village Rin?" I turned to see Sango looking at me waiting for an answer.

I smiled and thought for a moment. "It will be easier to tell them apart." I giggled. "And on the plus side we know the boy will take after his father for sure with those ears." We all giggled and headed to our respected homes.

I didn't realize I had a guest until I entered. "Lord Sesshomaru, this is a surprise." I smiled up and walked up to him to give him a hug. He did what he always did and hugged me with his only arm.

"I didn't realize your visit was so close. I am sorry I wasn't here. I was with Kagome and Inuyasha." I explained my rudeness.

"Hn. What is my little brother up to." He asked. Rin knew he gave some respect to Inuyasha.

"Well as usual but at twins to it and he is playing with his children." I said with a bigger smile.

"So she had twins." Sesshomaru said plainly.

I tried not to show irritation when he did this. "Yep. The little girl looks just like Kagome and the boy looks like Inuyasha ears and all. It is very cute to see them all play together." I giggled at the images in my head from today's activities.

"Rin?" I looked up and gave Sesshomaru my attention. He used the I need you to listen tone and I waited for him to speak. "Do you wish to someday have children?" He asked.

For a moment I wasn't sure what to say. I knew I always wanted a family but then again my family was Lord Sesshomaru. But when he asked I really thought about it. I hated to answer but I nodded my head and looked down.

Lord Sesshomaru got up and was ready to leave but before he did he put his hand on my head and said nothing to me. He left a moment later and I broke down an cried.

_Its true I do want a child or more. But I would only like to carry Lord Sesshomaru's baby. I owe him everything. If he were to ask me to die I would die for him. I would do anything for you my Lord._

I went to bed that night with tears in my eyes and thoughts of only Lord Sesshomaru. _He was the reason I am alive and the reason I live. That was m_y last thoughts before sleep took over.

**Well here is chapter one! I hope its good so far. Let me know if there is somethin I should work on or change. Love to hear your thoughts and suggestions if you have any. Thanks for taken the time to read my story. :)**


	2. Rin's Sickness

**Rin's Sickness **

**Ok here is chapter two! Hope ya'll are likin the story so far! If your not then you can't quit readin but I wont quit writin. :) Well to make you happy and so you can get on with the story I guess I will just shut up. Enjoy!**

_I knew he wouldn't be here to visit this month. I could tell by his last visit he would be busy. So I just lived life waiting to see him again. That was until I got sick. Both Kagome and Sango took turns taking care of me. Nothing stayed down, not even water. No one could figure out what was wrong. _

"Inuyasha is going to go find Sesshomaru." I was half way asleep when I heard Sango tell Miroku this. I wanted to tell them not to let Inuyasha go but I couldn't find my voice. The darkness of sleep took over and I was lost in a world of dreams.

When I woke up the first thing like every morning I gave up my stomach contents if there was any left in my stomach. I thought it was Kagome who was holding back my hair but I was wrong by far. When I was about to tell Kagome thank you I looked up and was shocked.

I wanted to cry. "Master Jaken!" I hugged him and started to cry.

It took Jaken a moment to realize I was hugging him and crying. "Rin get off me you stupid girl." Oh how I have missed him so much.

I finally let go and smiled at the imp. I knew he cared for me. I remember the time that Lord Sesshomaru's mother brought me back from the dead. He was crying so hard and loud I thought for a moment something happened to Lord Sesshomaru but then I felt his hand on my cheek and I knew it was I that had died.

After I was done feeling ill it came to my thoughts. "Umm...Master Jaken, what are you doing here?" I was worried something had happened to Lord Sesshomaru.

Master Jaken finally gained his composure from my hug. "Lord Sesshomaru said we were to come and to see how bad your illness was." Master Jaken answered me. I was sad to see the Lord Sesshomaru was not here. "Now get back in bed before you get worse. Lord Sesshomaru will have my head if you are to get sicker."

Master Jaken pushed me back to bed and covered me up. It has been like this for almost two weeks. All I ever do is lay down and rest. But I do not want to rest. I always feel a little better after I throw up and somethings I can keep down. When I finally laid down Lord Sesshomaru entered. I was so happy.

"Jaken leave." Was all he said. Jaken was shocked but left anyway. I stayed where I was and waited for Lord Sesshomaru to speak.

I was about to give up on him talking and just sleep when he spoke.

"I am sorry Rin." Was all he said. I was confused more then usual. Lord Sesshomaru never said he was sorry to anyone. Not even his own flesh and blood.

"My Lord I am very confused. What are you sorry for? Human's get sick all the time. This is nothing, it will pass with time. I am sure of it." I smiled at him and grab a drink of water. I then laid down and fell asleep peacefully.

I wasn't awake but I wasn't asleep I was in between. I could hear voices but it took time to figure out who it was and what they were saying.

I heard a growl. I knew someone was mad. "Are you telling me that it is you that done this to her?" The man growled again.

"Inuyasha calm down. Rin needs rest." I heard Kagome. _Who did what to me?_ "Are you sure it is..."

"Yes. I am most positive. The time and everything fits." I heard Lord Sesshomaru say.

I finally woke up and sat up. I looked at the door. I knew they were all outside. _But why were they talking about me? _

"How are you going to tell her? I mean soon you will forget her and everything else. You wont be any different then the Old Man Sesshomaru." Inuyasha was angry. _But what was he angry about? I mean him and Lord Sesshomaru always have their arguments but what happened?_

I didn't hear anything more arguing so I assumed it was over. I laid back down and went to sleep. I awoke to the smell of a delicious smell. It wasn't soup it was meat cooking. I opened my eyes and to my amazement it was Lord Sesshomaru cooking. I was about to pass out. _He knows how to cook. Who knew?_

I looked over at Lord Sesshomaru and then at the food cooking. "Are you hungry Rin?" I nodded with a big smile. "Good."

He had been cooking the meat on a stick and gave me one. I started to chew on it. "It's good my Lord." I smiled and kept on eating. This was the first actual food that stayed down in my stomach. I smiled more as I kept eating. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. Its so yummy."

I kept eating my food. I didn't know what else to do. "How much did you hear last night?" I looked up. I knew he was going to ask. I stopped eating and looked down.

"Not much of it. I know it has to do with me. But I am not sure what exactly it is. Did I do something wrong Lord Sesshomaru?" I still couldn't bring myself to look up. I felt like I was the puppy being punished for being bad.

I was about to cry when he spoke again. "No Rin you did nothing wrong." He was silent for a moment. "Rin, would you be happy to be with me again?" I looked up. _Did he just? He did ask me right? I mean I am not dreaming? If I am I think I will cry. _ "Rin?" I looked up and smile.

I smiled so big it hurt my face. "Yes, I would be very happy to be back with you Lord Sesshomaru. But do you really mean I can travel with you again? I miss having fun traveling all over with you." As I paused to breath I could tell he wasn't going to let me travel. "Lord Sesshomaru what is wrong with me?"

For the first time Lord Sesshomaru turned away and didn't look me in the eye. I was hurt. _He never did that before. He has always been honest and told me bluntly of everything. What made him change? He said I didn't do anything wrong but yet he refuses to answer me._

I did my best to hide the tears forming in my eyes. But I knew he could smell them. It wasn't like it was something he could miss with that nose of his. I looked down and thought about what could be wrong with me that would stop me from traveling.

_These past two visits from Lord Sesshomaru have been so strange. First he just pops in to see if I am well then he is here to take me away. Its like he hasn't been the same since his visit in the winter...Wait winter. When I had those bad dreams about Lord Sesshomaru. Could I have said something in my sleed to make him worry?_

I gained my composure and looked up and took another bite. "Your pregnant." I heard and then I started to choke on my food. When I finally was able to breath again I looked at Lord Sesshomaru and then it all made since, I was talking in my sleep that night and so then that must have been when it happened.

"Was it the last night you were here during the storm?" I had to make sure I was right. I knew I was but I wanted the truth. I looked up at his face and waited for an answer. All he did was look outside. I was getting frustrated at him.

I was about to turn away when I saw him nod. At first I was shocked. _I can't believe it! He had sex with me! Wait Sesshomaru has sex. Who knows how many women he has been with. Ew... But then again he has been around for a long time and it is normal for demons to sleep around as well. So I shouldn't be surprised, but I am cause he did it with me!_

"If you wish to change your mind that is fine." He answered. I had realized my thoughts were taking awhile to answer him.

I was about to throw what meat I had left but my stomach told me not too considering it was the only thing it liked at the moment. So I found a cup and threw it. "You perve! I can't believe it you rapped me!" I said as I saw him catch the cup. _Figures._ "Why?"

He looked at me. He understood my question but gave me that look of what do you mean. "I do not know why I did what I did, but I will protect you and the infant that you carry." He answered. I looked into the fire and thought for a few minutes to take in his words.

"Would you have the child know the truth? Would you being willing to do what your father did for Inuyasha and his mother?" I wanted to hear what I knew what he would say. I knew what he would tell me. He would never accept the child the I carry and he would never claim it as his.

Lord Sesshomaru stood up and looked outside for a moment and then turned around to look at me. I didn't want to cry in front of him and let him see how much it hurt to now that I was going to be alone taking care of a child that I didn't know I was going to have until just a few minutes ago.

He looked at me for such a long time. "Do you know why I saved you not once but twice from death?" He asked me. This was a surprise. I wasn't sure how to answer him so he went on. "I thought I could live life without attachments but it seems I am like my father more then my mother. I guess falling in love with humans is meant to be for our blood line."

I started cry and I picked up a bowel and threw it at him. Like the cup he also caught the bowel. "Keep throwing things and you wont get your gifts." He said to me. I looked up and smiled and ran to him and held out my hands.

"I..." Lord Sesshomaru started.

**Ok. I am gonna stop there with this chapter. Hope it is lookin good to you all that are readin it. I am not too sure where this story is gonna end up but I am gonna finish it and hopefully next chapter will be a lemon. Well keep readin :)**


	3. New Home

**New Home**

**Ok. Three updates in one day. Everyone should thank MonNos for this update. This chapter is for you. Well I hope the chapters aren't too short for ya'll. If so, sorry. :) Well lets see where our story will take us in this chapter with the lemon. With out any further delay here is chapter three for those who want this story.**

"I..." Lord Sesshomaru started.

I looked at him and pouted. _He didn't bring them with him. Why is he so curel to me. First he takes advantage of my body then tells me I am to have his child and then teases me with presents that he didn't even bring with him. Hey wait a..._

I felt the blood go to my face. "You expected me to go with you did you?" I said. That was his reason for not bringing my gifts.

"I wasn't sure if you would say yes to coming with me." He answered. "I was not going to bribe you to come back with me with gifts. That is even below me." He said truthfuly. I looked surprised but nodded in understanding.

"When would you like to leave?" I asked. I knew him well. He would most likely say tonight or tomorrow morning. I waited for an answer.

"We will leave once you have said goodbye to everyone." He answered. I did a little thinking in my head. I would have to make sure I had everything from here that I wanted with me in Ah-Un's sattle bags and then I thought about how much time it would take to say goodbye to everyone.

"Ok. I will start packing today and say goodbye to everyone tomorrow morning." I said and then I was off to find all the things I wanted. Most of them were the kimons or the jewlery that he gave me. I was about to put them all away when Lord Sesshomaru picked up a pretty red kimono.

"I want you to wear this kimono tomorrow Rin." He said. I looked at him for a moment and nodded. "Good." I took the kimono inside and left me to finish packing. I went back inside after I had everything packed away in the bags. I then laid down and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Would you like bedding?" I asked him. I knew the answer already but I had to ask. I saw him shake his head and then I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

That night my dreams came back. I hated these dreams. Cause everytime I woke up I knew that I would be alone and it would always be that way. But this time ontop of being alone I was also alone to raise a very beautiful baby girl by myself. I woke up an screamed and then I broke down an started to cry. Before I could even call for him, he was there by my side and holding me. Showing me that I was wrong in my dream.

Before I could even control myself I turned around and kissed Lord Sesshomaru. I am not sure why but it surprised me when he returned the kiss back. When we pulled apart and I was able to catch my breath.

I looked worried. I could feel my face frown. "Lord Sesshomaru I...I am..." I was cut off by another kiss. I leaned into his body and let in invade my mouth. Who was I to reject him. I was already with child, with his child. It was not like I was doing anything wrong.

When we sepreated the time I thought he was going to end it there but I was wrong. Because the whole time we had kissed he had taken off my kimono and was now on top of me. I could feel the blood go to my face as I blushed. I had never felt so exposed in my life.

"Rin I have already told you, if you want something you must force yourself to take it." He reminded her of one of his old lessons. I nodded and took his words to heart. I pulled him down and forced a kiss upon his lips.

I felt his hand slide down my body as we kissed and then I felt him force my legs apart and he settled right between them. I couldn't even if I wanted to close them. I made sure of that. I then felt one of his long fingers enter my.

I moan a little at the feeling. He then added another finger and moved them about. I moaned louder at the feel of his touch. As he added a third finger and traveled from my mouth to my neck and nibbled a spot he found interesting. I started to pant and moan more. I had never felt like this before. I thought I was going to be sick but the feeling in my stomach felt like a good one not a bad one.

Lord Sesshomaru took his fingers out and then looked me in the eye and very quickly entered my body. It didn't hurt as bad as I thought. It must have been much different then the first time. But I do know that this pain quickly turned from bad to fantastic fast.

I moaned for more. I felt his mouth on my neck again. I was going to slow for my need. I wanted it harder and faster. It took me a moment to find my voice. "M...more...please more m..my Lord." He did as I requested. The feeling in the bottom of my stomach felt like it was going to exploed, and it did.

As I screamed Lord Sesshomaru's name I felt some kind of liquid enter my body and I realized Lord Sesshomaru had stopped his actions. The liquid must have come from his body and had entered mine. Sango explained to me that it was the liquid that helped create a life.

My breathing started to slow down and I could tell that Lord Sesshomaru was still inside my body. As strange as it was. I didn't want him to leave. I enjoyed the feeling of him in my body. Even if the only reason was because he was going with nature. I came to the conclusion that Lord Sesshomaru only bedded me was because it was in his nature. I wasn't going to blame him or get mad at him for it either.

I felt his hard member soften but he still remained inside me. When he started to move I was expecting him to go back to his cornner and sleep but he shocked me. He took my hand in his and laid his head on my chest. His breathing was slowly going back to normal.

I couldn't resist the urge to run my free hand through his hair. I was waiting for him to tell me to stop and that I shouldn't think anything more of this than just a normal one night bedding. But insead I realized he had fallen asleep on my body. I smiled at his actions and then I too was taken my sleep.

I woke up when Lord Sesshomaru decided that it was time to get up and get dressed. My body was stiff from him laying on me all night, but I could also feel soreness as well. I guess he was rougher then I thought he was. I found the kimono he wanted me to wear and put it on.

When I was dressed I went outside and saw that Lord Sesshomaru was ready to go to the village so I could say my goodbyes to all my friends.

They were all waiting for me. I guess they expected me to leave. But then again I have been wanting to leave with Lord Sesshomaru for years. I felt more like a demon then I did human. I guess being with hims can do that to a person.

After all the goodbyes were said we left. I knew it was going to take time to get there. But I was going to be so happy when we arrived. It took us four days to arrive. It would have been three but all the flying made me sick and Lord Sesshomaru made me rest a whole day. I felt like I was holding him back.

Master Jaken had been waiting for us. He left the day I said I would return with Lord Sesshomaru to prepare the castle for me. I guess I was going to have my own room. It made me sad to know that even though I carry his child I will not every be married or lay in his bed chamber.

I was amazed at how beautiful it looked. It was like a dream to me. After we arrived. Lord Sesshomaru showed me around and pointed out the places he didn't want me to enter unless he was with me. I was allowed outside to the garden and almost anywhere else except his meeting chamber. That was where he would be talking to other demons about lands and such. I only was allowed there if it was emergencies only. I nodded and told him I understood.

Next he showed me a bed chamber. I was thinking at first I was going to be alone but I heard him say where we will sleep. I snapped out of my daze and looked up at him. "What did you say my Lord?"

He looked irritated that I asked him to repeat himself. "I said this will be our bed chamber. Unless you wish to have a room to yourself?" He asked me. I shook my head no. "Good. I would not have allowed it anyway." He then left the room and I followed.

He is becoming obssesive already over me. _Men. _We then entered a room that was big and had an open space about it. Light came in and made it a very lovely room. "This is where you may come whenever you need alone time. This room is just for you."

I looked at the room and then back at him. It had everything I could think of to keep my mind busy. I smiled and I tried not to cry. I had earlier come to the conclusion that the reason I cried all the time was because of hormons as Kagome and Sango called them. Who knew one chemical made a difference to the body?

"Thank you." I managed to choke out. I was so happy with the room that I hugged Lord Sesshomaru, he hugged me in return.

A woman walked up to us as we were walking down a hall away from my private room. "Dinner is ready my Lord, your mother brought it upon herself to be here for a visit as well my Lord." She said and then bowed as we passed her.

"Right." Was all Lord Sesshomaru said. We arrived in a huge banquet hall and was greeted by his mother.

"Awe Sesshomaru I was wondering how long you would make me wait." She said. She was a very beautiful woman and very smart as well.

"I do appologize Mother. I was showing Rin around the castle." He replied back to her. His mother then noticed I was by his side and she smiled at me. "You remember Rin, do you not?" He asked.

His mother took a moment to look at me and then smiled. "Well it has been sometime. You have grown quite a lot. Last I saw you I was bring you back from the dead as a little girl." She replied.

I smiled back and nodded. "Thank you for saving my life. I will never be able to tell you how greatful I am for that." I said sweetly.

I could tell that I had pleased Lord Sesshomaru with my reply to his mother. I wanted to make sure that I didn't do anything to make either one mad.

"Shall we sit?" Lord Sesshomaru asked. Both of us nodded to his answer and we took our seats at the large table.

We were served our food and another servant arrived and gave a message to Lord Sesshomaru. He nodded to what ever they asked and they were gone for a few short minutes. We all stated to eat when were heard a woman speak.

"Well I didn't realize human was going to be desert." I paused for a moment. _What does she mean human for desert? Is she talking about me? "_Or have them eat with us. Sesshomaru I thought your mother taught you not to play with your food." I was shaking so bad from this womans words.

_Lord Sesshomaru would never eat me. I mean I have always been there for him. Who is this woman and what is she doing in my home? _I watched as the woman walked up to Sesshomaru and stood by his side for a moment and then she leaned down to act as if she were going to plant a kiss on his left cheek.

But before anyone could blink he had her by the throat and growled at her. "How dare you think to touch me with your vile lips." He spoke to her. "I would never want your tainted body near me." I could tell her was angry at this woman.

I was hoping that my stomach would stop its refusal of food and keep down what I ate, but that was too much to ask for. Sesshomaru's mother noticed my face turn green and rushed me to a bathroom chamber **(A/N: Not sure if they had bathroom chambers back then. Sorry if I am wrong.)** and let me relieve my stomach of its contents. She even held my hair back so it would not get dirty.

"Feel better now?" She asked as she ran a hand through my hair. I nodded.

"How did you know?" I asked. I was so confused with her actions.

She kept runninh her hand through my hair as we walked back to the hall to finish our meal. "My dear, I too was once with child you know." She said with a smile upon her face.

I froze. _What? She knows I am with child. Does she know it's Lord Sesshomaru's child? Will she hate my baby, will she try to harm them when I give birth? _I was scared. I wasn't sure if I liked the fact that she knew about the baby. I was scared not only for my life but for my unborn child's life as well.

**Well? What ya think? Review if you find the need too. If not then thanks again for reading my story and I will update as soon as I think of what chapter four should be. And if you are askin yourself "Does this author have a life?" Well the answer is no. I do not. But hey gives me time to write for all of you. Thanks a million for readin this story.**


	4. Sesshomaru's Ex Girl

**Sesshomaru's Ex Girl**

**Chapter four! YAY! Is it sad it took me 43 minutes to think of a title of this chapter. I thought everythin else for it. How I wanted it to go how I wanted everyone to feel but it took forever to think if a name. But whatever. Shutting up now so you guys can read. **

We continued our way back to Lord Sesshomaru. He was still with that woman when we came back. This time she was on her hands and knees crying. _What did I miss? _I wasn't sure if I should sit down and continue eating or if I should stay frozen. I looked over and his mother was happy. _What the HELL is going on? _

"Leave here now Tenma." Lord Sesshomaru sounded so cold and distant. I saw the woman cry more. "I have never had or wanted a use for you in my life." He stated as he took his seat to finish his meal. The demoness cried harder and I could tell she was getting angry at Lord Sesshomaru.

She stood up. "How could you be so cruel Sesshomaru. I am to be your wife yet you favor a human over me!" She yelled. _What did she say? Wife? She is suppose to marry Lord Sesshomaru? But...but..._ I lost all thoughts after that. I didn't know what to do. But I did learn one thing, the unborn child I carried could tell I was about to have a break down and before I knew it everything went blank.

I woke up in a big bed that was beautifully made by who knows. But I knew I loved it and didn't ever want to get out of it. _If I stay in here then maybe I wont have to deal with Tenma. _But before I could form any other thoughts I blacked out again. My mind finally decided to restart and not shut down. As I was coming too I felt a hand on my head.

"Oh. So you do know how to wake up." I heard a woman say. I wasn't sure how long I was out of it. But I knew it was long enough for me to get hungry. "Are you hungry?" She asked me. I hadn't opened my eyes yet but I nodded and I heard her leave.

In her absents I didn't fall asleep again but I stretched and opened my eyes. Waiting for the woman who was taking care of me to return. I noticed right away he wasn't in here. _Probably with Her._ I thought to myself. I had to go to the bathroom but my legs wouldn't move on their own. Maybe when she return she can help me.

I looked over and say a cup of water and broth. _That must have been what they tried to give me, while I was out of it. _I was about to try and get up again when Lord Sesshomaru's mother entered with a servant that carried a tray of food for me. I looked at her face and say worry and anger. _I did it this time. I'm gonna die. She knows that its Lord Sesshomaru's baby that I carry._

"And just what do you think your doing?" She snapped at me. I froze out of fear. "You have been asleep for eight days and you try to walk on your own. I will not have that. The risk it could have on my unborn grandchild. Think before you act." She said in a lighter caring tone. _She was more worried then angry? HE TOLD HER?! I sometimes wish to slap you Lord Sesshomaru, I really do._

I looked down, trying not to cry. "I'm sorry. Its just I have to got to the bathroom so bad." I said. I never really relied on anyone. When it comes to taking care of myself I had always done that. Kaede tried but it took me time to realize they wanted to raise me.

I felt someone's hands wrap around me and helped me stand up. "Then ask next time. I have heard from Sesshomaru that you have a loud mouth. Use it while you are here. It is the only way to get attention away from my son." She said with a smile. I tried not to laugh. _So anyone of the female race in this place has their eyes on him at all times. _

I nodded and stood for a moment. Getting use to standing didn't hurt but it also wasn't the greatest feeling in the world either. "What happened?" I asked. "Wait EIGHT days? I have been out of it that long?" I wanted to sit down but my body said stand.

"Yes eight days. Sesshomaru and I believe that either your brain wanted to block out anything that seemed bad or the baby shut you down." She said. _The baby shutting down? Does she mean that the baby could tell something bad was happening and forced me to pass out and not have to go through with it?_

I noticed we were walking to the bathroom chamber. I was so happy when I finally got to relieve my bladder. "Are you saying that my unborn child can feel things that I feel?" I asked. For the first time sense I discovered that I was with child I put both of my hands over my womb. I wanted to protect this life that I had created with Lord Sesshomaru. I was able to walk on my own to the table in the room so I could eat.

"Yes the child can tell when you are worried, happy or sick. Its very normal." She said as she made a plate for me to eat. "Its also normal for a mother to eat to feed her child as well." She smiled and watched me eat whatever tasted good.

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru? I thought that he would be here, or is he with Tenma?" I asked not realizing that I had venom on my tongue when I said it. Lady Mother looked at me and laughed.

"No Sesshomaru is not with Tenma. She is long gone. He got rid of her 356 years ago." She said with a laugh. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I know that when your 500 years old you have been with at least one person but I wasn't too happy to think about it either.

"So you mean she appears every once in a while to try to get back with him?" I asked. I knew I was the jealous type. Sesshomaru's mother gave a slight nod then looked at the door.

"Speak of the devil himself." She said and the door opened to show Lord Sesshomaru. I smiled at the sight of him. Glad that he did not forget me. "I will be back after while to check on you Rin." I watch her leave and the servants followed. It was me and Lord Sesshomaru.

I was nervous. _Is he mad at me? Have I done something wrong? He looks angry, but who is angry at? _"Are you angry at me my Lord?" I asked as I looked down at the floor. It seems to be the only thing my head can do these days. I was to scared to look up. If I looked up and say he was still angry then I knew I was in trouble.

Before I could ask anything else Lord Sesshomaru's lips were on mine. I gasped at his action and this gave him the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth. My brain stopped working and when I realized I was kissing him back I pulled away from him. I had to know what I was to Lord Sesshomaru. I wanted to know if at any given day he would throw me out and go to Tenma or any other female he had met.

"You want to know what happened with Tenma. Am I right?" He asked as I looked at my plate of food. I nodded and that was when he pulled me onto his lap and held me. "It is true I was to marry her, but that was before I found her in a bed with another man. I knew I would not be able to run my empire unless I had a truthful woman by my side." He paused a moment. "My father told me that one day I would want to protect someone I love. Rin in this empire I can protect you and our unborn child." I wanted to cry at that moment. _He said OUR unborn child. He wants the baby to know that he is its father. Oh thank the heavens. _"Rin I want you by my side forever. I want you to be the one to give me and heir to this empire and I want you to help me protect what belongs to my people. Will you be by my side Rin?" He asked me.

I sat on his lap for a few minutes. _He wants me to be truthful to him, but will he be truthful to me? He has already told me that he wants me to give him and heir to his empire but that would never stop a man from sleeping around on someone would it? _I looked up at Lord Sesshomaru's face he was deep and thought like usual. "You know that I would only give myself to you, that is why you want me to give you and heir?" I asked him.

"You are worried that I would find someone to occupy my time with while you stay in bed the last few months carrying my child?" He answered me back with a question. _I hate it when you do that Lord Sesshomaru._ I nodded to answer him as I looked at the patterns on his kimono. "Rin I promise you I will not touch another woman, even when I cannot bed you. Am I understood? When people see you with me I will tell them that you are the woman I love and the woman that has given me a child." He told me.

_Did he say love? He loves me? He said that he would tell others that see is that I am the woman he __loves. _I was shocked. Lord Sesshomaru tell demons that not only does he talk to a human but he beds one as well. "My Lord, I..." He looked at me.

"You will not be calling me Lord for long Rin. We are to marry in a week." He said as he stood up. _He wants to marry me?! Yes in your face Tenma! I get Lord, wait a WEEK! _

"Will a week be long enough to get everything ready?" I asked. I didn't want to over work anyone and I didn't want to cause any problems for Lord Sesshomaru. He nodded to answer my question. "But will people be.." He cut me off.

"I sent word out right before I came in. I was not going to have a wedding unless you were awake for it. "I will not have you worry about anything. Is that understood?" He asked me and I gave a nod to answer as I thought about a wedding for us. "Good. Are you well to go outside?" He asked.

"To the garden? Oh yes I am. I want to see all the flowers." I said as I smiled. He grabbed my hand and lead me outside to see all the flowers. "Am I allowed to some of them? You know how I love to make things out of flowers." I said and I saw him nod to answer me.

**Chapter four done. I think I did ok on it. It took longer to finish then planned but I had to go to church. :) Ahh...nice to do a Sunday update. Well I hope you enjoyed it. I know it is a little short, but better then nothin. :)**


	5. Encounter with the Ex

**Encounter with the Ex**

**Chapter five. Well I wanted to start this chapter earlier but my father felt the need to not shut up and my dad is one of those people that if they just keep talkin you get annoyed just by one little sound from them. Time to shut up and let ya read. Thank you!**

It was three days till the wedding. Lady mother has been making the seamstress work hard on my wedding kimono. I thought the first five were beautiful but Lady Mother said each one had something wrong with it. After the last dress I spoke with Lord Sesshomaru to tell the seamstress that the next kimono would be just fine and not to worry what his mother said.

I tried on my new kimono and did my best not to cry. "I guess I can live with this one." I heard Lady mother say. I took it off so they could make sure it wouldn't get wrinkled. They put the kimono in Lady mother's room to make sure that it would not be seen by anyone else. I then had the day to myself so I went in search of Kagome and Sango.

"Well there you are. We were wondering how long that fitting was going to last." Sango said as she hugged me. I smiled at the both of them.

"Yeah I had to convince Sesshomaru's mother that this kimono was the perfect one." I said laughing.

"So he is just Sesshomaru to you now?" Kagome asked. I nodded. "Amazing, that it is us two humans that made both them change their minds." Kagome said as she tried not to laugh.

I smiled at them both. "Yes he is just Sesshomaru now." I started to look around. "Umm...were are the angles at?" I asked Kagome and Sango.

Kagome smiled and dragged me to a window and showed me that the kids were playing in the garden and seen that one little girl had won the heart of Sesshomaru's affection. "Is Nagisa?" I asked. Kagome nodded. "Its cute Sesshomaru is holding her hand." I said smiling at them.

"So Rin tell me, is it true that a girl from Sesshomaru's past showed up when you arrived here?" Sango asked as we were walking to my private room.

I gave a disgusted look as we took a seat at the table. "Yes. Tenma is her name." I said trying to keep the venom off my lips. Both woman looked at me and laughed. "But I do not want to talk about her. Sesshomaru says that is in the past." We then started talking about all sorts of things that have happened sense my leave. Not much but enough to keep us entertain. Of course the kids were enough to talk about for hours. I was so happy to laugh and smile at what little pranks that kids pulled on the guys.

I showed the girls around the castle and then lead them to the men. The children that could walk and run went straight to their mothers. I smiled and watched them hug and kiss their mothers and the mothers returned their affection.

I couldn't wait to have my own child to hug and kiss. The children saw me and gave me hugs saying that they missed me and that I was to visit soon. I did miss them all. I missed watching them when their parents need a moment to themselves.

We were then told dinner was ready and we all went in to eat. As the days got closer I was feeling the nerves in my body going crazy. We all talked and were entertained by the children.

I started to feel tired from all the guest and Sesshomaru sent me to our bed chamber to rest from this days activities. I entered our room and saw Tenma. I froze then I gained my courage. "What are you doing in my bed chamber?" I demanded her to answer me. She turned from the bed and smiled at me and then she let herself out.

I was angry for her to even think she could be here. I went to the bed and shock took over my body. _No! Please don't let that be what I think it is. _I ran out of room in search of her Lady mother. I found her with the others in the banquet hall.

Everyone turned to look at me as I ran to her with tears in my eyes. I whispered what had happened and she and I left right away. Sesshomaru gave us a look and must have thought that it was a pregnant moment and left us be.

We ran to her chamber and found my kimono still in one piece. I was angry but glad that she tore up the wrong kimono. I turned red from anger at Tenma. _How dare she enter my home and then try to ruin my wedding. I want her to pay for what she did to me. _"I want her found now." I said. Sesshomaru's mother gave the command and I then sent her to go get Sesshomaru to meet me our bed chamber.

Sesshomaru entered the room and I pointed out what Tenma had done. I explained that it was not my special kimono but I did tell him how his mother sent out guards to find Tenma and to bring her to Sesshomaru as soon as she entered the castle. Sesshomaru nodded.

He looked at me as he got done throwing away the shredded the fabric. "What punishment would you like Tenma to receive from her actions?" He asked me. I looked at him and thought of what I wanted her punishment.

"I want her to hear you commit yourself to me. Then I want her to be banished form these lands forever!" I yelled at Sesshomaru. He nodded in understanding.

"If that is what you want then I shall give it to you." He said and then sent a servant to give his regards to our guest.

Sesshomaru and I were woken from our sleep from someone knocking on our door. Sesshomaru answered and was greeted by Tenma. The guards weren't able to find her. I was watching form our bed. I saw her drape herself over Sesshomaru's body.

"Rin wishes for you to see our wedding so there for I cannot kill you yet. But for this action you display in front of me I will see to it that you die." Sesshomaru sent for guards and waited for them to take Tenma. I smiled as she saw me sitting in the bed she was pissed.

Sesshomaru returned to bed after he got done telling the guards that they should be killed for not doing their job. " Sesshomaru why is it that if you don't trust her why haven't you disposed of her until tonight?" I asked. I was worried that he still cared for her.

I held me and ran his hand through my hair. "Cause I wanted a reason other then her annoyance to kill her." He answered. I looked up and smiled and kissed his lips in return he kissed me back and that night he didn't bed me, he just held me till I feel asleep.

**I know it is a super short chapter. But I just wanted to make this short and sweet and see if it turned out ok. To me it did so I will post this one and see if I get and feedback in it. Thanks too that are readin it. :)**


	6. I do

**I Do!**

**Hello readers! Yes I am back again today. Another update. A lemon update! I am thinkin of maybe updatin at least three times a day. I am taken the year off from school and so I do have the time to give you this story. **

I was put in the most perfect kimono any bride could ask for. _Its finally going to happen. I am going to be with Sesshomaru. Nothing could ruin this day, nothing. _

"Are you ready my Dear?" I turned around to see my soon to be mother-in-law. Even though she didn't like me at first now she hardly gives me time alone with Sesshomaru. It could be suffocating at times. I nodded and left the room with her.

We walked down that hall and then we went to the hall that lead the to garden. I begged to have the ceremony held there. _When Jaken told me of this empire I always imagined it would be a dark place with dark clouds hanging over it. But really it was covered in flowers and sunshine. I loved this new home and I never wanted to leave it._

I was at the entrance to the garden and I lost all nerve. I felt someone give me a light shove telling me to move it and I did. I walked up to Sesshomaru and smiled at him. The priest blessed us and we vowed ourselves to each other.

The whole time I saw the pain on Tenma's face as she saw Sesshomaru vow himself to a human. The hurt, anger, and embarrassment from being punished by a mere human. I smiled at her before and after I kissed Sesshomaru. Nobody made motion to deny me my love and nobody denied Sesshomaru for his. Demons and humans attended and they all accepted us.

Sesshomaru gave orders for them to dispose of Tenma. She broke the law by entering not once but twice in her Lords chamber and was going to face her punishment of death. Sesshomaru said that today was his day of paying attention to me and only me. Very few know about the fact that I am with child and I told Sesshomaru and those who knew to keep it a secret. I didn't want anyone to come after my baby.

After our festivities it was time to go to bed. Some stayed awake to party more but Sesshomaru said that he was tired and wished to retire for the night.

As he pushed me onto the bed I giggled. "For someone who says they're tired you sure do have a lot of energy left in you." I said panting.

"I only say those things to bring you here. I figured it was time to have my wife to myself." He said as he kissed my neck. I moaned as he explored my body and made me make all these moans and whimpers. "Besides it wouldn't be a true wedding if we did not consummate the marriage.

I moaned more and arched my back to press my body against his. He had already skillfully token off both mine and his kimonos. I loved the feel of my skin against his. There was nothing who could do right now to ruin this moment. He explored my body first with his hand and then he explored it with his tongue. I was waiting for him to return to my mouth after he had licked my belly button but he kept going down.

_Where is he go... Oh...my god is he going to go. _I moaned as I felt his tongue lick the inside of me. I felt the need to close my legs but when I tried I couldn't. My legs wouldn't move and he just kept licking me over and over again. I got that funny feeling built up in my stomach again and I knew that soon I was going to explode from his touch.

I was on the verge to explode when he stopped his actions. I looked down at him and pouted. _What are you doing? I need you to do more of that? I want more of it. _I was hoping that he would go back by I was wrong. When I say him move I thought he was going to kiss my neck again. No instead he flipped us over and I was on top.

_I have no clue what it is that I am suppose to do. _I got to thinking about one of Miroku's drunk perverted moments and remember something about how Sango once did. My eyes go wide. _He want_s _me to...to...but I...I can't do that! _

Sesshomaru pulled me down for a kiss and murmured sweet things to my ears. I saw the hunger for sex in his eyes. I knew he wanted to give me a chance to explore his body, so I did. I went from kissing his lips to his neck, his neck to his chest. I decided to kiss his right nipple and then lick it, I then gave the same attention to his left and looked up at him. He was in bliss.

I traveled down his chest to his navel and circled my tongue around it. I then planted open mouthed kisses all over his stomach. I heard him slightly moan as I ran both my hands up and down both sides of his torso.

I looked down and saw that I was getting closer to his special area and continued my kisses. I reached his cock and never really realized how big it was. I ran a finger down the length of it and then I stroked it. It moved. I was smiling cause the whole time I would touch and release Sesshomaru took a deep breath and grunted.

I finally got brave and kissed the top of it. I head Sesshomaru moan loud and grit his teeth. I was worried for a moment that I was doing something wrong but then I kissed it again and this time I Sesshomaru took his hand and placed it behind my head. I got the hint to keep doing it. Be instead of kissing I decided to lick his cock. When I licked his cock it acted like it was going to jump or something. I smiled more and decided to put the head of it inside my mouth and that is when Sesshomaru lost it.

He took his hand and pushed down on my head and he took a handful of my hair and controlled my actions. He would push my face all that way to the base of his cock and then pull it back so I wouldn't choke. I learned that if I look up at him the reaction is much better. He tends to growl if I look up at him.

Soon his pre cum seeped into my mouth and that was when he took me and had me over his cock and he then started to taunt me with it and I just went down on him. I moaned along with Sesshomaru and he bucked into me as I was riding him and the faster we went the louder we got.

I didn't care who heard us. I knew that I was going to be doing this until I or both of us passed out. I am not sure how many times we had both comed but I did know that we did do it a lot of different ways. I knew for sure that my body would be sore and not want to work for a long time.

Sesshomaru kept us both going till we saw the sun that morning. I fell asleep with Sesshomaru resting his head on my chest and his cock still inside me. I was wondering if he was going to stop here. But when the thought came I could feel him going soft inside me.

I could feel my eyes start to closes as I watched the sun rise. Sesshomaru said that we were not going to be leaving this room for a few days. He wanted to make sure I smelled like and and nothing else. But before I fell asleep I knew that I had to say that one phrase that made me know that I was with him.

"I love you Sesshomaru." And right before I lost all my brain to sleep I swore I heard him say the same to me. I knew I feel asleep with a smile on my face and that if I died tomorrow nothing would change how we feel about each other and I was grateful for that.

The next three days was nothing but us making love. Every once in a while we would feel the need to eat and Sesshomaru would find someone to go get us something to eat. We never left our bed chamber and I was okay with that. Cause Sesshomaru never really gave me a chance to think of anything else except the bliss I was in at the moment when he would make me cum and do so many strange things to my body.

I knew I didn't have the skill but Sesshomaru told me that he liked it when I would take him in my mouth and look up at him like I was an innocent woman. He also said that there was nothing better then putting me on top of him and making him feel like he was not the dominate one out of us.

He asked me once if I ever enjoyed him being the dominate one and I was always more then happy to tell him yes. I loved it when he would be in control and do things to my body that nobody else could.

After four days of being locked away we decided to show an appearance other then to the servants out in the hall. But our honeymoon was over when somebody finally decided to tell us that Tenma had escaped from her holding cell and that the guards were not able to find her.

Sesshomaru said to stop the search. "If I know Tenma she isn't one to give up. She will be back and when she returns I will slice her into pieces and feed her to the filthy vermin outside.

With that we went and attended breakfast with his mother.

**Ok here is an update. What chapter is this again. Six? Oh well who cares its another chapter to this story that ya'll wanted to read. So here ya go and enjoy. :) Thanks for those who have reviewed great inspiration for me. **


	7. Baby Power

**Baby Power**

**YAY! Chapter...chapter...ok I know I write these things but I forgot which chapter this is. Oh Well what do you guys care you get another chapter to this nice little Sesshomaru and Rin love story. Thank you fro the reviews. They are my inspiration and sometimes my entertainment. :)**

Months passed by since your wedding day. After the third month I noticed I was getting bigger but I didn't realize I was gonna get this big. I remember the first day the baby kicked. We had been lying in bed and I woke up to this sharp pain and realized it was the baby. I saw Sesshomaru asleep so I took his hand and rested it where the baby was kicking. I then relax to the feeling of the baby kicking and watching Sesshomaru in his sleep.

Eventually Sesshomaru woke up and noticed where his hand was and gave me one of his 'What were you doing just now' looks. I laughed and then I pressed his fingers a little deeper in my lower stomach and then he felt a little bump, bump, bump. I smiled as his eyes got wider.

I knew Sesshomaru was never a mushy guy when it came to babies but I guess that changes when you know that baby is going to be yours. I looked at Sesshomaru's face and saw a loose lock of hair and tucked it behind his ear.

But that was three months ago and I was due in a month. I was starting to get really pissy with everyone even Sesshomaru. Everytime I saw him look at me I was yelling at him. Telling him its his fault that he doesn't want me. I knew it was wrong to play the blame game but really it was his fault. He helped make this baby and now he refuses to sleep with me. Fear of hurting the baby.

_Hurting the baby? What about Mommy? Mommy would like to have her husband notice her once in a while not just her stomach! Mommy wants Daddy to kiss her lips not her stomach! _Sesshomaru loved his baby and he loved me but he would only show that side of himself to me in his room. Nowhere else. Not even his own mother has seen this side of him.

I was waiting in our room for him to come to bed and give a kiss goodnight to the baby. Well after waititng for what seems like forever he finally comes to me. He saw that I was a little pissed and then kissed my stomach. I was about to turn over but he took my face and kissed me deeply and lovingly. But I knew it was going to be only a kiss. I didn't blame him at that moment of not wanting to bed me.

"I am so big. Aren't I. The other day that Kagome and Sango where here they teased me about having twins. I think they just want me to suffer." I said. I noticed Sesshomaru had stopped tracing lines on my baby bump and I saw that look on his face. "What's that look for?"

He shrugged then went back to his tracing. I glared at him and thought back to what I had said. _I said I was big and that Kagome and Sango would laugh if I were pregnant with... _"NO!" I yelled. Sesshomaru didn't move but I did. "No, no, no! I don't want this pregnancy to end up with twins. You already have a niece and nephew that are twins. I refuse to have them." I said and then got back in bed and went to sleep.

Sesshomaru not really sure what had just happened shrugged and went to sleep himself. I woke up and noticed that Sesshomaru was gone already. _Does he have a meeting today? I don't remember him saying anything about it._

I went down to eat breakfast and that was when I saw Sesshomaru with his mother and some guest eating as well. I sat down next to Mother cause a demon had taken my spot and I didn't want to be a bother.

As I was given a plate I noticed that most of the demons I didn't know and so they were giving me a look. I knew that look. It was 'Are we going to eat her look.' That look told me none of them knew that I was the Lady of this house. That ticked me off a bit.

I started to eat my breakfast. "Fools. They might as well kill themselves now." I turned to Mother and saw that she was the one speaking but she looked at me and smiled and then she returned to eating herself.

I pushed it to the side until someone spoke. " Sesshomaru, we had heard a human lived here, but we didn't know she dined with you." I looked up at the demon who was sitting in my seat. "Or that she was pregnant." He said coldly.

A demon next to me smiled at me. "I heard the best time to eat a human is when they are with child. Means more meat on them." I held my stomach thinking I could protect my unborn child from these demons, but I knew I would never be strong enough to do that.

"If you touch my daughter or unborn grandchild I will rip you into pieces. Is that understand Kitty Cat?" I heard Mother say and we all went back to eating. I was a little scared but I wasn't going to allow these demons to scare me in my own home. I was going to pretend they weren't even here.

Breakfast was over and I had spent some time by myself and I thought a walk would be a great idea. So I was heading to the hall that would take me to the garden and I would walk and see all the flowers. I was all by myself so I decided to hum a little song on my way out.

I was about to have to door opened when a man got in my way. _No he is not a man. He is the demon that wants to eat me and my baby. What does he think he is doing? Did he not understand that I am the Lady of this castle and if he were to touch me I could have him killed? _

"Where are you going Sweetheart?" He asked me. I could smell the sake on him. He made me want to puke.

"That is none of your concern." I said. One of the guards made his leave to go find Sesshomaru or Mother which I did not care as long as they got rid of this demon that wanted to eat me and my baby.

The demon smiled at me and took a step closer. At that moment I heard footsteps running to us. The demon once again took another step and apparently that was to close for comfort. At that moment the demon acted as if it was burning from the inside out.

Both Sesshomaru and Mother arrived in time to see him turn to ash. We were all shocked and we were just wondering what happened and then another demon from his clan saw us and his friend die. "I will kill you wench for what you have done!" He yelled and that was when I saw the whip he had coming at me.

Sesshomaru was about to come to my rescue but then this energy shield like thing came and from my stomach and protected me. Sesshomaru took the demon out and then he and Mother both just looked at me. I was so scared. I thought there was something wrong with me or my baby.

Then I saw Mother smile and wrap me in her arms. "Oh how wonderful. The baby is strong and loves his mother." She said. I only looked at Sesshomaru who was quite confused at what just happened.

"Mother what was that?" He asked her. She looked up at him and smiled more and then she told the servants to clean up the mess that was made and we all went to the garden to have a talk about what the hell was wrong with me and my baby.

"That force field is a protecting one that the baby created to protect Rin. You did it when I was pregnant with you. I vaguely seem to recall Inuyasha doing the same for his mother while he was inside her womb as well." She said as she poured her some tea to drink.

"So its normal? I mean I'm not broken the baby isn't hurt or anything?" I asked. I was so happy to hear that this sort of ran thought the family. I saw mother nod and I let out the air that I had kept in me. Mother nodded with each question. She knew I would do anything to keep this baby safe.

_My baby has powers. Demonic powers. But will that change when he is born? He will be a half demon after all. Inuyasha doesn't seem to have theses powers anymore. So what will happen to you? _I lost my train of thought when a servant walked over to us. I looked up at her and smiled.

"My Lord your guest have all left." She said quickly and Sesshomaru waved her off and continued to think about something.

I wasn't sure what his thoughts were but they couldn't have been pleasant ones. So I took a sip of my tea and watched the flowers and thought back to when I first got here. _Could the baby have made me black out that time I met Tenma? Could my baby have felt that scared to make me pass out to escape from the danger? _The whole time I couldn't help but look at my stomach. I was scared for my baby.

_My baby, even if you do keep these powers I will do all that I can to protect you from the monsters that will try to harm you. _I held my stomach and tried not to cry.

**Ok here it is! I know its a little short but that's ok. At least you get somethin from me. Well I plan to update in the next couple hours. I promise! I just want to find food and eat and then I will get to work on the whatever chapter is next. I think this is chapter seven, I think. Oh well here is this chapter. Update will be soon. **


	8. The New Arrival

**The New Arrival**

**Alrighty here is chapter eight! I am sorry I haven't updated sooner. My computer decided to go on the fritz. I hope this chapter is good. I am goin to give you a little spice between our favorite couple. So I hope it is worth your time to read this chapter. **

The time for the baby to arrive was here. I was just going through the days just waiting to go into labor. I was way to big for comfort and I felt like Sesshomaru didn't want anything to do with me. I was by myself a lot now.

I found myself wondering the castle just trying to calm my unsettled child. I was about to head to Sesshomaru's meeting room. I knew he had one today but that didn't stop me from trying to get his attention. Kagome said that it was just the whole pregnant thing and that I would be like for a little while after the baby was born.

Kagome had been telling me that Sesshomaru had been asking Inuyasha what was like when Kagome was pregnant. She and I laughed at the brother bonding time. I thought it was interesting that it would be me pregnant that scares Sesshomaru. I asked him once what it was that him and Inuyasha talked about but he never answered me. I knew he didn't answer me cause I knew that I would tease him.

I was only just a few halls away from the room when I slipped on some water. A passing guard caught me in time before I fell. "Thank you." I said. I looked at the water in disgust. "Will you find a cleaning servant and ask then to clean that mess up?" I asked. The guard nodded and left.

I continued down the hall and turned and was in the hall that the meeting room was located. I was three feet from the door when a sharp pain struck me in the stomach and I screamed so loud both guards and those in the meeting room came to my aid.

I cradled my stomach and took a deep breath. Sesshomaru picked me up and took me to the birthing room. He then left to find the midwives and have them assist me. I was in so much pain every time a contraction would hit. I thought I was going to die.

_If I ever get pregnant again I swear I will make your life a living hell Sesshomaru. _A contraction came. _I hate you, so much right now. Why did we even do anything to give us a child. _The contraction ended and I started to breath normally.

"My Lady you are doing great. Everything is looking good." One of my midwives told me. I smiled at her and nodded in understanding.

_I love you baby, but Mommy would like you to come out now! Mommy doesn't have the energy to keep this up and it hurts. _I waited for what seemed like forever before my baby came. I remember the one of my midwives held my hand and the other was telling me to push so that she would be able to grab my child and clean them.

After a five minutes of being told to push, finally my baby arrived and I heard their cry. I was so happy that my baby was finally here. The midwife took my baby and cleaned him. The other left the room to most likely inform Sesshomaru that our baby was born.

The midwife handed me my baby. "A boy my Lady." She told me. I looked down at my son. _Sesshomaru you must be happy. _I was so thrilled I finally got to meet the child I carried for nine months. I kissed the top of my sons head right at the moment that Sesshomaru entered the room.

I smiled up at Sesshomaru and then looked back down at our son. I was amazed that our son didn't have ears on top of his head. That made me so happy. I didn't want our son to have to go through what Inuyasha had to go through. Sesshomaru sent the midwives away and he came to lay by my side.

At the moment I was feeding our son and waited till he was done to give him to Sesshomaru. I knew that he would want to spend time with his son. I burped him when he was finished and then handed him to Sesshomaru. I was amazed so much that he looked like his father.

I was covering myself up when Sesshomaru spoke. "Taro." He said. I looked over at him. "His name is Taro." I nodded and smiled at the sight in font of me. "Do you not like the name?" He asked me.

"No! I love the name. It suits him. He is the first born son and that is meaning of the name." I said and rested my head on his should and looked down at our son. "He is perfect, is he not?" I asked. I looked down at my son and smiled more as I saw him fall asleep.

Sesshomaru nodded at my question and continued to hold our son. I knew that our Taro was going to be strong and fearless just like his dad. _Fearless and strong like his father, maybe that's not a good thing._ "I wont leave you alone." He said. "I will be there for you."

I knew that Sesshomaru wanted to be there for his son. He didn't want the same thing to happen to his son that happened to him. "I wont leave either of you." He said. I held my tears in and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I will use all my power to protect you from the demons that might want to harm you." Sesshomaru told me.

"I trust you and I will be by your side through everything that you will face." I told him and I kissed his cheek. "And when Taro grows up I am sure that he will be there for you too." I said. _Even if he is just a half demon he will be strong and powerful. He has proven that when I carried him._

Sesshomaru took our son and place him on the bed and left him to sleep he then came and held me. I was so tired but I wanted to stay awake to talk to Sesshomaru. "I was worried when I heard you scream out there. It took all that I had not to come in here and hold you while you gave birth." He told me. I had my head resting on his head.

"You know they would have thrown you out. Men are not allowed in here until after the child has been born." I said. I could feel his grip tighten on my arm. "But then again you were never one to follow the rules." I said with a smile and I started to feel my eyes get heavy. Before I could stop myself I was asleep.

I woke up to the sounds of my Taro crying. I got up and went to his basket and panicked. _Where? Where is he? Where's my baby. Where's Taro? _I looked at my bed and he wasn't there. I went to the hall and nobody was out there. _Where did he go? Who took him?_

I heard a laugh along with a cry. "Looking for your baby?" I turned around an saw Tenma. I got angry until I saw her holding Taro. "He is very cute. I am surprised that Sesshomaru has claimed him. I mean he has always wanted and heir to his empire but a half breed. It just amazes me." She went on saying.

I got pissed. _How dare she come in my home? Who the hell does she think she is touching my son. I am going to make you pay. _She set Taro down an looked at me. And before I realized it she had slapped me across the face and I had hit the wall. "Oh my seems the human can't protect herself."

_Damn I wish Taro had left a little of his force field to help keep me safe. _"You bitch. You realize Sesshomaru is going to know you here soon and he will kill you." I told her. She smiled and then started to laugh. "Leave and you might have a chance to live." I told her.

She laughed again and then she was in front of me in my face and knocked me out. I wasn't sure how long I had been out but when I came too I woke up to seeing Kagome putting a wet cloth on my head. It took me a few minutes to realize what happened.

"Taro!" I looked everywhere for him. I spotted him in Inuyasha's arms sleeping. Kagome pushed me back down onto the bed. "What...what happened? Where's Tenma? Where is Sesshomaru?" I asked. Kagome smiled and waved to someone to come over. It was Inuyasha. He placed Taro in my arms. For some reason maybe it was because I was his mother but it relaxed me.

"Feel better?" Inuyasha asked. I nodded.

"How did you know giving Taro would calm me?" I asked them. I smiled down at my son.

Inuyasha smiled at us. "Kagome sometimes would get worried and I learned that if you handed her a baby she would calm down." He said. I nodded and smiled more at Taro. "And I already passed that on to Sesshomaru, so if he ever has to deal with a anxiety moment to give you Taro." He said to me.

"Thanks Inuyasha. That makes me feel better knowing that you two are such great help." I said to them both. "So what happened. All I remember is Tenma showing up and throwing me everywhere." I told them both. They looked at each other and then at Taro.

Kagome was the one to answer me. "It seems that Taro know who is dangerous and who isn't. When we all got here we had found you by the wall knocked out and we found Taro on the bed crying and Tenma she...well she was." She looked at Inuyasha for help to explain what ever it is to me.

Inuyasha finally collected his thoughts and spoke. "It seems that Taro used his powers whatever they are and killed Tenma. He probably realized that you were hurt and that is was up to him to protect you. He just doesn't realize what he is doing." Inuyasha explained to me.

The doors to the room opened and Sesshomaru entered. I looked up at him, he seemed so angry. I then looked back down at our son. _Will he be mad because I wasn't able to protect myself from Tenma? Surly he is happy that his son is strong and doesn't need protection from anything. _

"I need time alone with Rin." He spoke to Kagome and Inuyasha. They nodded and took their leave. We were alone and I felt that he was angry, but at who I didn't know.

I looked up at him. "Are you mad at me or Tenma?" I asked. Sesshomaru turned quickly to look at me. He then rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I am angry at Tenma. But I am grateful that Taro was able to protect you when I was not here. But that doesn't mean I want you to make it a habit of going out there and finding a demon to attack you. Is that understood?" He asked me and I nodded quickly.

I wanted to cry but I held the tears back. Sesshomaru took Taro from me and placed him in his bed. He then came to me and laid right next to me. "Its a pity." He said. I turned around and looked at him. "When you gave birth to Taro some of my sent left you as well." He said and then he was on top of me before I could tell him no.

He started to kiss my neck and slowly started to open my kimono and he started to nibble in my neck and he slid his hand in my kimono. He then went back to my mouth and kissed me there. I moaned and I knew I shouldn't have. It only encouraged him more to keep up this play.

**So sorry again for the late update. My computer really didn't want to work at the time. But here ya go. Enjoy this chapter and I will update soon. Thanks for the reviews and keep reading. **


	9. Lesson's of Parenthood

**Lesson's of Parenthood**

**Alright last update of the day. But I will be back tomorrow with a new chapter for all of ya's. Thanks for all that have my story on alert and those who read and review. It is always nice to see that you all care to tell me what ya think. Thank you all.**

I didn't realize that being a mother was so demanding. Sesshomaru told me to get a wet nurse to help me, but I didn't want someone else to take care of my baby Taro. Its hard to go from a being a person with little care in the world to a mother who is worried about everything.

Taro was so cute and could charm anybody over. It didn't take me long to figure out that if he didn't see his father at least once a day he would throw the worst tantrum in the world. Of course none of learned this until he was three months old and Sesshomaru had business to attended too with a neighboring land. I sent a messenger out after the second day of his cries.

Sesshomaru never left us again like that. I wont allow it. He would just have to stay home and do business. Finally Taro turned a year old. He got a long fine with most of his cousins. He wasn't too happy with Nagisa. He once bit her cause she was holding Sesshomaru's hand.

I smiled as I saw Nagisa pull Sesshomaru through the garden. She was probably telling him what the servants should plant. I could tell Taro could see his father and Nagisa and wasn't happy. "What are you going to do? Taro doesn't like Nagisa very well." Inuyasha said. I shook my head.

I looked over from the window. "I don't know. Its not like he has ever had to share his father before." I said and took a drink of tea. "Tell me does Nagisa still get sick? I have noticed she isn't really growing that much." I looked between Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Yeah she still gets pretty sick. None of the herbs seem to help either." Kagome said. I nodded. "We aren't too sure how she has held on this long. I mean most kids would have given up but not her." Kagome said.

I nod showing my understanding. "I was talking to Sesshomaru and we were wondering if we might be able to keep Nagisa this winter. I just want Taro to get use to sharing his father." I said. Inuyasha laughed and took a sip of his tea. "What is so funny Inuyasha?" I asked with anger in my voice.

He laughed again. "You make it sound like you two are planning to have a child in the next nine months or something." He said laughing. I looked at him with a look that said 'That's the point.' and waited. Before I could turn away Inuyasha spit his tea in my face. "Really?" He asked.

"Yes really and Taro knows and he isn't happy. I just have no idea what to do." I said rubbing my eyes.

Kagome looked at Taro and then smiled. "Lesson's of parenthood Rin. You never know if what your doing is right until it happens." She said as she watched her nephew look out the window. "I think you two keeping Nagisa is a great idea." She said looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha thought a moment and then nodded. I loved how those two could have a moment and not say a word to each other. It always amazed me. _I wonder if Sesshomaru and I would ever have moments like that? _I smiled at them both and drank my tea.

That night I told Sesshomaru that Kagome and Inuyasha have agreed to let Nagisa stay. He was pleased with this. I knew that Nagisa always wanted to stay here so she could play with Sesshomaru. I knew she would be happy. Every time I see Nagisa it reminds me of when I was little and how Sesshomaru would spoil me. I guess Nagisa is my replacement in a way.

After a month of Nagisa staying with us I learned that both the kids were a handful. If Nagisa walked by Taro he would scream until you passed out. It Taro pulled on Nagisa's hair you would hear about it for days.

Finally Sesshomaru had, had enough. The next day when Taro pulled Nagisa's hair he was put in a corner and was left until Sesshomaru decided to left get up and play. Taro must have thought it took forever but in reality it took a few minutes. Nagisa was told not to complain about her hair being pulled or she too would visit a corner.

I never pictured Sesshomaru the punishing type of parent but he was and he stuck to what he did. After a few days of this Taro learned he was just going to have to accept Nagisa. But it wasn't long before Nagisa got sick and was put on bed rest.

We sent word to Inuyasha and Kagome, telling them we had everything under control and that if she got worse we would let them know. Taro noticed that Nagisa wasn't around at all and he would crawl around the castle in search of her. Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"He has to see her. He is so confused." I told Sesshomaru as I put Taro in his room. Sesshomaru seem to take this into thought for a moment or two. " Sesshomaru he misses her. I know he does. He also misses his father. You are always trying to find away to keep Nagisa happy and trying to get her better but remember you have a son too." I explained to him. He nodded at me and then kissed me.

We then went to our chamber and slept for the night until I woke up to the sounds of scream. Both Sesshomaru and I ran from our room and into Taro's but he wasn't there. "Nagisa's." Sesshomaru said and we both went her room where we found three servants on the floor and Taro sitting next to Nagisa who was still sleep.

I walked over and checked on Nagisa and noticed that her fever broke. I looked at Sesshomaru. "Her fever broke. But what happened?" I asked. Sesshomaru check the pulse of the three servants and shook his head. He then looked at Taro and I followed his gaze and we both knew then what had happened.

Taro knew that Nagisa was sick. We learned that Taro was some what like Tenseiga. Except he took lives and put them into another person. I picked Taro up and looked at Sesshomaru with worry. _Would he punish him for trying to save Nagisa? _

Sesshomaru walked over to us and pulled out Tenseiga and for a moment. "Just as I thought." He said quietly. I wasn't sure what he was talking about but he sheathed the sword and smiled at our son. I looked at Sesshomaru like he had just lost his marbles. "Nagisa died." He told me plainly. I froze. _No she couldn't have. I mean I just felt her head and she felt fine. She can't be dead. Nagaisa she just can't be. _"Rin, Nagisa died but Taro brought her back. He pulled out the souls of the servants to give to her." Sesshomaru explained to me.

I looked from one child to the next. _Taro saved Nagisa? So he did learn to love and share Sesshomaru. But how did he know she was dead? Can he see the dead?_

I was too tired to put every thought together and Sesshomaru took Taro to his room and I changed Nagisa into a fresh sleeping kimono. She stayed asleep and I left to go back to my bed. I found Sesshomaru waiting for me.

"I plan to send a messenger to Inuyasha tomorrow to explain everything." He told me as I got into bed next to him. I nodded and laid my head on his chest. "He probably misses her." Sesshomaru said to me as he ran a hand through my hair. "I know I would if I had a daughter as frail as her." He said like a whisper.

I yawned. "She hates it when you think of her so weak. She told me that someday she will be a strong as you and her father." I told him what the angel said. "She also says that she hopes that you will never have a daughter." I yawned again and closed my eyes.

"Really? Why does she not want me to have a daughter?" He asked. Everyone knew that Sesshomaru loved his son, but Nagisa was just something that stole his heart away. Unlike the other three children Nagisa's first word was Uncle not mom or dad. He gave his heart to her and no one could change that.

"Why do you think? She knows you would spoil her in a heart beat if you were given the chance." I told him as the darkness of sleep took over and that is where our conversation ended.

I awoke the neck day to two children smiling at me. I looked over and saw Sesshomaru still asleep. _I guess last night wore him out two. I wonder. _I pointed to the kids and then pointed at Sesshomaru. Nagisa nodded and crawled as slow as she could and then she pounced and then Taro followed.

We heard a grunt and then giggles. Nagisa was being tickled by Sesshomaru and Taro. I smiled and laughed at how Nagisa begged for help, but no one came to her rescue. It was cute. I was happy to see Sesshomaru happy.

After an hour of playing we went to eat breakfast. Sesshomaru sent the messenger out to tell Inuyasha and Kagome about last night. The morning was going wonderfully. Nagisa and Taro were finally one good sides and I finally came to the conclusion that another baby around would be ok. Taro would be able to love it just has he has learned to love Nagisa.

Sesshomaru gave both children gifts for such good behavior. They hard earned it. I smiled as Nagisa begged to put on her new kimono and Taro played with his ball. I went with Nagisa to help her with the kimono.

"She looks like her father." I turned to see Mother in the doorway. I smiled and continued to help Nagisa. "And Taro takes after his father as well." She said as she watched me. "I wander what the new baby will be like." I noticed the way she wasn't acting like herself. Venom was on her tongue and she acted like every word killed her to speak. _She adores both Taro and Nagisa. She accepts them. Why is she acting so strange? _I looked at her in the mirror and noticed that wasn't wearing her stone.

I smiled anyway. "I don't know. They maybe stronger the Taro." I said and Nagisa just kept on smiling then ran over to Mother.

"What do you think of the new kimono Grandmother?" She asked. "Uncle Sesshomaru gave it to me for being a good girl." She continued on. At the mention of his name both he and Taro entered the room to see what was taking us so long.

In a instant Sesshomaru noticed his mother seemed different and ordered me to take both children and leave. I nodded and left.

It seemed like hours of waiting for Sesshomaru. Finally he appeared and looked so tired. I wasn't about to bother asking questions when I knew that he wouldn't want the children to hear it. I would wait till the we were alone to ask what it was that I wanted to know.

That night neither child wanted to sleep alone and Sesshomaru granted this one night to stay in our bed and sleep. I knew he did it to hold off on telling me who the demon was. He always did stuff like that.

The next morning we were greeted by a very unhappy father and a very tired mother. Both Inuyasha and Kagome traveled all night to get here to see Nagisa. Sesshomaru explained all that had happened and how Taro saved her.

Inuyasha didn't leave his nephew alone all day. Every time he saw him he was hugging him or patting him on the head. Nagisa saw the pain on Taro's face. Taro hated the attention so she told her father that she and Taro were going to go hide from him until and could control his actions. We all laughed at how Nagisa saw things.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went to the meeting hall to talk and Kagome and I went to my private room to talk all the while I could see the kids in the garden playing.

"Can I tell you something that happened yesterday?" I asked Kagome. She put her cup down and motioned me to continue on with my question. "There was a demon here yesterday, I think they want revenge." I said.

Kagome looked at me for a moment. "Who?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know for sure. But I think this person had something to do with Tenma." I told her and I could see the fear on her face.

**I know ya'll want things with Tenma to vanish but I think having her through out the story gives it a little spice. What do you think. Also I would love to know what you guys want the next baby to be for Sesshomaru and Rin so please place your votes on my poll that I have. Thanks for the readin and review if ya want, up to you. :)**


	10. Tenma's Love and Sesshomaru's Disgust

**Tenma's Love and Sesshomaru's Disgust**

**Well here is chapter ten. I am only updatin early cause I have nothin better to do and I is not sleepy. Mainly cause people blow my phone up with reviews on this story. Not goin to name names. That would be mean. But I do give credit to MonNos, Icegirljenni, and Rinsess13. Thanks to you three I am somewhat terrified to dream of anime. Oh well! Well here is chapter TEN!**

I saw the look on Kagome's face. She was shocked and scared. "Are you sure it has something to do with Tenma? I mean she has been dead for a while now. Who would pose as Sesshomaru's mother and watch you?" She asked. I shook my head. I didn't know the answers to her question.

I took a deep breath. "I think Sesshomaru is going to send me away." I told her and as I watched Nagisa pick a flower. "Until he finds out who this demon is, he is thinking sending me away is the best idea. I am against it but he over rules me each time." I told her.

Kagome took a moment to speak. "Will he allow you to come back to the village? I mean you do have a hut there already. We could protect you and Taro would be safe there as well." She said. I knew that Kagome wanted us to be safe.

I turned back to look at her. "I don't know if he would. I mean he knows that everyone has an obligation to their family and with me pregnant again he may want to me with Mother so her guards can protect me." I looked down and then we both turned to the door when we saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha enter.

We were surprised but then we saw the reason they were in here. Two little kids had dragged them in here. "We're hungry! If we wait for you grown ups to get hungry then we would both starve to death." Nagisa spoke out.

We laughed and we all went to the banquet hall to have lunch. We ate as were were entertained by the kids and soon we were all out in the garden watching them burn off all the food they ate. Nagisa was running and then she stopped and ran right up to her father.

"Will you tell us a battle story?" She asked. Inuyasha looked at his daughter and then at me. "Please Daddy! I really want to hear a story. Uncle Sesshomaru always tells me a story right before I have to go take my nap.

Kagome leaned over to me and Sesshomaru. "You get her to take naps?" She asked. We both nodded and she looked shocked. "Your secret?" She asked. She didn't want Nagisa to hear. Cause once she heard she would never take nap again. I was going to speak but Sesshomaru beat me to it. Kagome wasn't sure if I was gonna tell the truth or make some lame excuse up.

Sesshomaru got closer to Kagome as to not let Nagisa hear. "I tell her that Rin and I have to take a nap as well." He said and then continued on with drinking his tea. Kagome looked at me.

"He's not joking is he?" She asked. I shook my head and laughed. Inuyasha had been watching us and we knew he was confused cause he has arched his eyebrow. She waved at him which gave him the motion to tell a story and she would let him in on it later.

So Inuyasha told Nagisa and Taro about the battle between Sesshomaru and him. At first Nagisa couldn't believe that her sweet dear Uncle Sesshomaru could hurt his only brother. So she asked him and Sesshomaru confirmed it and Nagisa gave him a lecture out of this world.

She pointed a finger at him and went on forever. Finally she fell asleep during her lecture and we just let her sleep on the ground. Taro was right next to her. We then went on to the discussion of the intruder.

"I believe it is an inside job. But on the safe side I would like Rin and Taro to go back to the village with you and to have her kept safe. Ah-Un will also be joining you." Sesshomaru said as he watched his only son sleep like there are no worries in the world.

I didn't show the fear that was in my heart. I knew I wouldn't win a argument with Sesshomaru even if I really wanted too. He was just too stubborn for his own good. "You have an idea at least right?" Inuyasha asked. We all looked at Sesshomaru to see if he had answer.

Sesshomaru nodded. "I believe it is the man that I caught her with all those years ago. He had worked here so he would know the castle layout. Plus I have made it seem like I am the one who killed Tenma not Taro." Sesshomaru said as he looked out into the distance. "If it is him he will stop at nothing to get revenge for the death of his lover." He then looked back at Taro.

"Hang on a sec. You mean to tell me that Tenma had a lover and that lover wants revenge on you who he thinks is the killer of her but in reality its Taro." Inuyasha restated everything Sesshomaru said. Well all nodded to him and he just looked amazed.

"It was the only way to protect Taro." Sesshomaru said. He then proceed to explain Tenma's lover. "Tenma was angry cause I was always gone making deals with Father at the time. She told me that she was searching for comfort. Comfort that I had failed to give her." I couldn't help but want to throw up.

Sesshomaru saw me tighten my fist. "When I found her in bed with that man I threw both out. I wasn't about to waste my time killing to both of them. I figured denying Tenma she would suffer enough. An of course I was right. She felt more and more pain over the years. Soon it was nothing more then some little fling that I endured once a year." He said. "Mother wanted to keep her alive in case there was a time I needed someone to give me and heir. But I would have nothing to do with that tainted wench." He said. "Soon I forgot that Tenma had a lover. I figured that she had ditched him trying to prove her trust to me." He said.

"So you know the demon that was Tenma's lover?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru paused a moment. We all gave him our attention.

"To be honest, no. I didn't pay attention to him at the time." Inuyasha fell to the ground. Kagome and I looked at each other and shook our heads. "What is it?" Sesshomaru asked us.

Inuyasha stood up and pointed a finger at Sesshomaru. "Why is it you remember everything else, but you don't remember him?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru seem to take this question into concern and thought of the answer. "I was on my way out to make a deal with the neighboring land, if I remember correctly." Sesshomaru answered.

The blood went to Inuyasha's head and he stormed away trying not to lose his temper with Sesshomaru. Kagome laughed at the way he acted. "It disgusts me knowing there is a man that wants to get his revenge by harming my family. That is why I am having Rin and Taro go back." Kagome nodded in understanding and I just stared at the table.

"We are leaving tomorrow. Inuyasha hates to be away from the other children for longer the a day." Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded.

That night was different then other nights. I knew it might be a while before I ever got to see my husband again. We didn't make love we just talked and held each other until sleep took us. I didn't want the night to end.

The next morning I packed for both me and Taro. I was strong and didn't cry. I knew if I did then Taro would not come with me and we had no choice. Sesshomaru hugged his son goodbye and then he hugged me and kissed me deeply. I knew there would be no visits from him until he had removed the threat to us and our family.

"Come for us as soon as you can. I don't want this child to be born with out you there." I told him and he then placed his hand on my stomach where our second unborn child was resting.

"I promise no matter what I will be there to hold my child after you bring him into this world. No matter what." He told me. Sesshomaru helped me and Taro and Nagisa to get on Ah-Un and then we were off. I did not cry. I would never cry in front of my son.

We made it to the village where everyone welcomed us. Taro loved it, he loved our new home and our friends. He was happy for the most part. He didn't like not seeing his daddy. But what little boy would?These were some of the hardest days of my life.

**Chapter ten is done. Hope I gave a little bit more information on this story. Thank you to those who took the time to read it. Well thanks again everyone for the support. This story wouldn't have happened with out you guys so thanks. :)**


	11. Life Without Sesshomaru

**Life Without Sesshomaru**

**I am bringing you an update! YAY! Ok, so I would really like it if people would go to poll and vote. The poll is on my profile. Please!? Thank you. I have come to the conclusion that every fan girl is crazy. Except me I am the exception cause I was crazy before anime so I am just insane. :) So...here is the next chapter. Remember I need your votes or I am gonna have writers block cause I need to know what you want the baby to be! Thanks!**

Taro didn't like where we were but he tolerated it for the most part. It was hard for him to go from living in a castle to a hut. But he got use to it quickly and didn't fuss to much. Inuyasha came by at least once if not I went to him. Taro need a demon comfort and Inuyasha was the only one to give that to him.

We had been living here a little over a month and we got a visitor. Taro smiled and ran up to her, now that he could walk. He tried to talk but his words didn't form right. I smiled at Mother as she held her grandson.

"So he has you living here." She stated an I looked around to see what it was she didn't like. I she shook her head and walked over and gave me a hug. "You know you could come stay with me." She told me. I nodded and then looked around again.

I saw everything the way I thought it should be seen. "I like it here. I grew up here. Besides Taro just settled down and he likes being able to play with Nagisa and the other kids." I told her and Taro rested his head on her shoulder and started to fall asleep.

She nodded. "I take it that the other children give him a sense of peace." She said as she went and put him down on the bedding. "Sad that he can no longer see his father. I know that Sesshomaru didn't want to end up like his father. He wanted Taro to be raised by him." She said as she covered Taro. She then watched him sleep.

I sighed. "He doesn't want Taro to end up like Inuyasha." I told her. " Sesshomaru said it must have been hard for Inuyasha to grow up not knowing what their father was like." I told her. She looked at me.

She seem to take in my words for a moment. "So that is what he did." She said and smiled to herself. I raised and eyebrow and looked at her. She saw my confusion and explained to me. "Sesshomaru use to run off for long periods of time. He never did tell me what he was up too. But sometimes he would come back smelling like half demons and sometimes like human." She pushed some of Taro's silver hair out of his eyes.

I sat down from across her. "I always figured he was trying to morn for his father but I guess he was really watching over Inuyasha." She said. "Sesshomaru was angry with me when he was younger.." She laughed to herself. "We thought of having children again to give Sesshomaru a little brother or sister. But he threw a fit." She smiled down at Taro. "It was really his father's fault. Spoiling him all the time. Giving him whatever he wanted." She said gaining control of her emotions.

I looked from her to Taro. _Is that why he spoils Nagisa? Or does he really want a daughter? Sesshomaru you confuse me more then anything in the world. _That day Mother stayed to help me take care of Taro. He enjoyed to see his grandmother and I enjoyed a much needed nap. Mother took Taro outside to play while I took a little nap to help me get rest.

I welcomed my nap, but when I woke up I from it I wish I were dead. All I could think about was my husband. I missed him. I need his comfort and I wasn't able to just go down a hall or send a servant to him to bring him to me. There was no father there to play with his son like I was use to everyday.

_I would give anything to know what you are doing Sesshomaru. I miss sharing everyday with you and knowing that I would be safe. Now I am lucky if I can go a day without crying for you. Come and get us soon. Life without you just isn't worth it. _I knew my main reason for hanging on was for my unborn child and Taro. Mother left us that night and said that she would tell Sesshomaru that we were fine and doing well.

"Thank you. You have been a great help." I told her. She smiled and handed me a little box. "What is this?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Sesshomaru sent me to give this to you. I had just forgotten when about it cause Taro distracted me. Rin I will tell Sesshomaru to visit you soon. Then Taro will know he wasn't abandoned." She said and then she was off.

I looked down at the little box. _Should I open it? She said it was from Sesshomaru. What will I feel like when I open it? Will I feel loved, alone? How will I feel? It seemed so long ago when Sesshomaru would bring me gifts for living with the humans. I miss you Sesshomaru, my love._

I didn't cry but I did open the box and was shocked. "It's so pretty." I spoke out loud. I took the necklace out of the box and looked at it for a few more minutes. It was made out of pearls and at the base where it hung was a crystal. A note feel out of the box, I picked it up and read it.

_Rin, this crystal is the rarest of them all. I hope this shows I haven't forgotten about you or Taro. Love Sesshomaru._

I cried when I finished reading the letter. I wanted so bad to be with my husband to have him hold me and to tell me I was his love and no other woman could take that from me. But no I have to be in hiding cause Taro was protecting me from a threat that almost killed me. I prayed that Sesshomaru found the demon who did this quickly and then come get me and Taro quickly.

I wore the necklace everyday. Showing that I believed in Sesshomaru and trusted him. Taro stated to talk. Sometimes his words made sense other were just noises that he had learned to make. Inuyasha worked with him more then everyone else. But I was going to argue. If Inuyasha helped my son sleep at night, I was not going to deny him the right to his nephew.

Ever sense we left the castle Taro hasn't used his powers once. Maybe because we never let him around those who are dying. But one day he had a choice to help and animal live or die and he let it die. Inuyasha also explained to him that dying is part of nature and that eventually everything will have to leave this world sooner or later. Taro seemed to understand this and locked away his gift.

Two months passed and I was big. I was seven months pregnant and did not receive a visit from Sesshomaru. Taro gave up hope on his father. He was angry with him. I knew he was every time he heard someone say he was acting or looked like his father he would get mad and run off and ignore people.

Taro would say every word he heard except daddy. He never said it. I knew he had heard the word, but he refused to say it. I wasn't going to make my son say a word that he didn't want to say. It was sad knowing that my son gave up hope on his father.

"So...how is the baby?" Kagome asked me. I looked at the my stomach and then scrunched my nose. "So I take it you hate the baby fat." She said and then laughed. Sango and Kagome always lost their baby fat quickly. I for some reason couldn't lose mine easily. "Don't worry Rin. I am sure it will go away quicker this time." She said to cheer me up.

I nodded but still wasn't happy. We had been visiting a while when Taro came inside from playing. He had a strange little bag with him. "What do you have there Sweetie?" I asked him as he handed me the bag.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Man said give to Mommy. I give to Mommy." He said and then went back outside to play. I was scared. _What man?_

Sango went outside to see if she could find the man. No such luck. She brought Taro back in with her. I was still worried. _Could the man have been Sesshomaru? _I opened the bag but couldn't see anything. So I dumped the contents on the floor.

I screamed when I saw the bloody heart. Sango covered Taro's eyes, and Kagome covered the heart. I started to shake. _No! He couldn't have. Please say that heart isn't Sesshomaru's. _I cried and Kagome held me. Sango told us she and Taro were going to go get Inuyasha and Miroku. They got there as fast as they could.

Miroku lifted the bag and saw the heart. I looked at Inuyasha. "Its not his." He told me. I finally let out the breath I was holding in and cried on Kagome's shoulder more. She just kept on holding me. "But I am going to the castle and to see what he is up too." Inuyasha said and then he was off. Miroku got rid of the heart and followed Inuyasha.

That night for the first time in a long time Kagome held me in her arms until I cried myself to sleep. Sango had kept all the children and made sure that everyone was ok. I was so thankful she, Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha were always there for me.

**There ya go! Hope ya like it! I also want to say thanks again to all that review and and keep readin my story. Thanks and I will update some time today or night wherever you live depends. :) **


	12. Love Heal's All

**Love Heals All**

**I am writin another chapter for my story. Here ya go. As I am writin my little intro for not reason I am singin the songs like and idiot. Hehehehe...Need a life and I can't seem to find one. Haha...I think I will shut up and give you my sweet story.**

It felt like days had passed but really it was only a few short hours of finding the heart in the bag. I woke up but Kagome gave me a drink that put me to sleep. I wasn't sure how long I had slept, but from the way I heard the voices talk it mush have been a while.

I woke up the feeling of a kick on my bladder. I sat up and saw Kagome with a drink of water. I smiled and took it willingly. "Thank you." I told her. She smiled and left the hut. I shook my head and laid back down. Someone came in and sat down on the floor with my back facing them.

I close my eyes and drifted off to sleep. I guess I finally got enough sleep that I was able to wake up and stay up. It was night time as I heard the bugs chirp. I saw that someone had kept my fire build and stocked.

I saw that meat was cooking over the fire. I smiled at the kindness of the person who was cooking this. I got up and stretched my body out. Sleeping for who knows how long really makes the body stiff. "I wander how long I was out of it?" I asked myself. I got a cup of water and drank it.

"If I recall Kagome said you were out two whole days before me and Inuyasha arrived." I turned to see Sesshomaru sitting him the corner. I froze. _Is it really him? Did Inuyasha really got get Sesshomaru for me?_ "What is the matter Rin?" He asked as he stood up.

I felt the blood go to my face. "What's the matter? We haven't seen seen each other for four months and the only thing you say is What's the matter Rin?" I was so angry at him. Sesshomaru stepped up to me and I got madder. He took another step to me and I pounded my fist into his chest and cried. "I missed you and our son feels like he was abandoned." I cried and he held me.

He waited till I was done crying to even make a sound. He knew that I was upset and that I felt abandoned by him too. He kept kissing my forehead trying to comfort me. I wrapped my arms around him and cried until I had no tears left in me.

I wiped my eyes and took a sip of water. "How long was I out for?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "Five days all together. We believe this baby is making you black out just like Taro did when you were pregnant with him." Sesshomaru explained. I nodded and then looked around the hut. Taro must have been with Sango or Kagome. "Inuyasha came as fast as he could to give me the message. I'm sorry I had not visited. I was on a lead when I received the message." He went on to tell me. I nodded.

Sesshomaru took some meat and put it in a bowel and handed it to me. I was very hungry from not eating. I ate as Sesshomaru watched me. "The baby?" He asked me. I looked up at him and then down at my huge stomach.

I finished my bite of meat. "Its not the baby that you should be worried about. Its Taro. He wont even acknowledge the fact he has a father." I told Sesshomaru. I could tell Sesshomaru was hurt but he nodded.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment. "I guess that this is all my fault. Tenma's death, Taro's hatred for me, you getting sick." Sesshomaru said and it hurt me to think he blamed himself for all those things. None of it his fault.

"Taro was the one to kill Tenma. He was protecting his mother. It what his father would have done if he had been there." I told Sesshomaru has I cupped his face in my hands. "Stop blaming yourself for what you have no control over." I told him. He looked at me. "What?" I asked him.

Sesshomaru chuckled a little and I got worried. He only chuckles at bad things. "You giving me orders." He chuckled again. "Very interesting to hear them come from you to me." He smiled and kissed my lips. _Oh how I have missed your kisses. _

I smiled up at him. "Well as your wife, I am entitled to do so." I told him as I went back to eating. Sesshomaru was shocked by my bluntness. "Where is Taro?" I asked after I finished what meat I had left.

Sesshomaru looked up from this fire. "He is with Inuyasha and Kagome." He told me as he took my bowel and gave me more meat. I nodded slightly and started to eat again. "I think it is time for you and Taro to come home." Sesshomaru told me.

I looked up from my bowel. "Really?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Unless you don't want to come home. But the baby will be arriving in two months I would like you to be home for the time." He explained. I smiled and pounced onto him and kissed him deeply. Sesshomaru was a little taken back from my action. "I take it that you and Taro will be coming home." He said to me.

I smiled and kissed him again and then nodded. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes. We will come home." I told him as I held the tears back. "I have waited too long to go home." I cried into his chest.

That night Sesshomaru held me till I went to sleep. I knew that when I wake up he would be there waiting for me. I went to sleep that night with happy dreams of my family. I knew that there was nothing I had to worry about.

I woke up the next day to Sesshomaru rubbing my arm and my head on his chest. I smiled at the fact that I was once again with my husband and that I would be waking up to him everyday again. Nothing could ruin this moment. Well almost nothing, Inuyasha decided to see if we were still alive or if I was so angry I killed Sesshomaru.

Taro looked at Sesshomaru and then turned away and ran right into my arms and hugged me. I frowned at my sons actions and hugged him back. Taro played with my necklace for a little while as both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha talked. I decided to see what Taro would say about going back to the castle.

I smiled at Taro and held him. "Taro do you remember the pretty garden you and Nagisa played in?" I asked him. He nodded and looked up at me. "Would you like to go back and play in that garden again?" I asked and it seemed like it took him a while to think everything through. He then smiled and nodded. I then got brave and asked him a more important question. "Taro do you know that your father loves you?" I asked him.

Taro looked down and shook his head. I wanted to cry for my son. He thought that his father didn't love him. I think that has to be the worst thing for a child to think. I gave my son a big hug and kissed his cheek. "So you want me to see if your father loves you?" I asked him. He nodded and then kissed me back.

I waited for Inuyasha to leave. I then walked over to Sesshomaru with Taro in my arms and stroked his head as I was about to talk to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru I think you should explain to Taro that you love him." I told him as Taro hid his face in my chest more.

Sesshomaru looked at us and then held his hands out waiting for me to give him Taro. I knew what was going to happen next. Sesshomaru took Taro out and was going to give him the 'I love you' speech. One thing for sure you could never tell Sesshomaru that he didn't love his kids.

After a half hour both Taro and Sesshomaru returned back smiling. Taro on his shoulder giggling liked there was tomorrow. I smiled at both my men and watched as Taro played with his father. I used some of the meat Sesshomaru had brought with him and put it into a stew. I started to make them bowels so they would eat.

I finally got them to settle down enough to have them eat their supper. I smiled at Taro and then looked up at Sesshomaru. "So did you enjoy spending time your father Taro?" I asked him as he tried to eat his food by himself. He nodded and then smiled up a the both of us.

Taro took a bite and seem to think for a moment. "Me love daddy!" Taro said loudly. I saw my son for the first time in a long time smile at his father and then went back to eating. I smiled cause of them both.

Sesshomaru seem to have had a thought. "Does Taro love Mommy?" Sesshomaru asked him. I arched my eyebrow and looked at Sesshomaru. Taro nodded quickly and ran over to me. Gave me the biggest hug you could give me. I smiled and and hugged my son back.

Taro looked at me and then saw my stomach. I had told Taro that he was going to have a baby brother or sister soon. Once in a while he would ask if he could listen to them while the played in my stomach. He gave me the look and I nodded. He then place his head on my stomach to try and listen to the baby.

I smiled and continued to eat as Taro tried to listen to the baby. I felt Sesshomaru watching us, so I looked over at him. "What?" I asked him. He shook his head and went back to eating. I rolled my eyes and did the same.

Sesshomaru finished his bowel and then held it out. "You want more?" I asked him. Sesshomaru was very picky about his diet. "Sense when do you eat so much?" I asked filling it.

"Sense I learned my wife could cook." He said with a smile and went back to watching Taro. "How long will he do that?" He asked. I filled my bowel up and looked down. Taro kissed my stomach and smiled.

I started to think how long Taro listens to the baby. "Usually till he falls asleep." I answered. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "What's with the look? Amazed he keeps the concentration that long?" I asked. I always found it odd that Taro wanted to hear the baby almost everyday. But Kagome told me it was normal. Nagisa and Ushio did the same when the twins where still in her womb.

Sesshomaru didn't answer he just watched Taro listen to the baby and then saw him drift off to a deep sleep. Taro wouldn't wake up until at least tomorrow morning. It always amazed me what a calm environment does to kids.

Finally I was starting to get tired from the nice warm food. Sesshomaru made our beds and laid Taro down, then he helped me lay down. I was expecting to use his chest as a pillow but he wanted to hear his unborn child. I knew it was demon father thing so I just went with it and feel asleep to Sesshomaru rubbing my stomach and kissing it once in a while.

There is nothing better then waking up to a husband and son playing and have a moment. I was amazed that Taro woke up before me but I was glad that I didn't have to worry about being up. Sesshomaru threw Taro in the air and caught him with his arm.

"Good Morning." I said to them both. Sesshomaru put Taro down and came over and gave me a kiss. I smiled and then I saw Taro wanted a kiss so I picked him up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Have either of you eaten?" I asked. Sesshomaru nodded but got me a clean bowel and gave me some soup. "Thank you." I told him and started to eat.

Sesshomaru sat down. "I want to leave tomorrow." He said. I slowed down my eating and then looked over at him. I nodded and then continued to eat. "Is that alright with you?" He asked me. I looked over at him and smiled. "Good. I will pack you things for you and Taro." He told me and and then he went about packing this and that.

As Sesshomaru was doing things for me I go to thinking. _Funny how I was so ill before Sesshomaru got here. An now that he is here I feel healthy. I am getting stronger and eating better. It is either the fact he takes care of me or its his love that make me feel better. His love that heals me all the time._

**Ok here is the chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks for taking your time to read it. I still have to poll for what the new baby sex should be. So if you would be so kind the poll is on my profile. Thanks again!**


	13. Important Notice

**Important Notice**

**I am not going to updatin with a new chapter tonight. I will be updatin tomorrow 9/5/12 around six o'clock pm US time. I am sorry for the inconvenience but I need a break from the story. I hope that you all will be waitin for the new update tomorrow. Thank you again for all your support. **

**Also I will be closing the poll on 9/6/12. So if you wish to vote then feel free to go to my profile and vote on the sex of the baby. **

**If you have a request that you would like to see in the story then feel free to PM me or post a review. **


	14. Returning Home

**Returning Home**

**Sorry that you all had to wait for this chapter. It's just a break was need. I felt that twelve chapters in like three days is good enough start. But I do hope that you enjoy this chapter. Thank you. An due to unpredictable weather and the fact that my internet might go out due to this weather I give you the chapter earlier then I had expected.**

It took us three days to get home. Most of the time Taro slept. It didn't matter where we were. We could be flying and he was asleep, and usually it was in Sesshomaru's arm that he feel asleep in. Ah-Un was happy and every time we stop to sleep they wanted to keep going. They were ready to go home. An so was I. I missed the castle so much. I missed everyone here.

Just before the sun set for the night we had arrived back home. I felt like I was coming back here for the first time. I remember the feeling of love and welcoming here. I remember the servants were happy to serve me and do as I asked. I remember being shown the rooms and what went on in them.

We entered the through the doors and Taro saw his grandmother and ran right to her. She smiled and picked him up and hugged him. "Oh, how I have missed you my little darling." She told Taro as they went down the hall to the banquet hall.

Sesshomaru gave orders to some of the servants to unpack our things and put them in the right rooms. They bowed and then left to do what they were told. I smiled at them and they returned the smiles back and then Sesshomaru said it was time to eat. I wasted no time to get the banquet hall.

I sat down in the seat I first sat in when I came here. Taro sat next to his grandmother and she was feeding him what ever he wanted. He pointed to it and she would give him a bite. I smiled at the two and then I smiled at Sesshomaru. He gave me a faint smile and then we both stated to eat.

Taro got full and then laid down next to me. He always seemed attach to me. I guess it is cause I am his mother and I am always there for him. "Life around here has been dull." Mother said. I looked up at her and smiled. "But soon it wont be. Taro getting more active and with a new baby on the way. Life will be growing again just like it should be." She said smiling at Taro as he slept.

I smiled and then finished my dinner. "Yes the life around here did seem to leave when you and Taro left." Sesshomaru said as he finished his dinner and then got sake to drink. "But like mother said life will be growing again and everything will return to normal." He told us both. I nodded and then yawned. I guess I was starting to get tired as well.

"I only wish you had brought Nagisa back. She was such a joy." Mother said. I was shocked at how I read her wrong the way time I had lived here.

_I always thought that she put up with Taro cause of Sesshomaru but when she came to visit us I knew she cared for him. Just now what she said about Nagisa it was definitely love she felt for both children. Maybe I might have a girl or both with this pregnancy. But either way she, Sesshomaru, Taro, and I will love the baby or babies no matter what their gender is._

Dinner was over mother went her bed chamber and Sesshomaru and I put Taro to bed together. I watched him for a few moment before going to my old bed and lying with my husband. It felt so wonderful to be in his arms and knowing that I was safe no matter what.

The next morning I expected to wake up by myself but I didn't. Sesshomaru was spooning me from behind and had his arm over me holding me. I smiled and then I realized I had to pee. I tried to get up but he wouldn't let me. I tried to be quite. I knew he was tired from taken care of me.

Finally the baby won and I had to wake Sesshomaru up so I could go to the bathroom. He wasn't happy at first that I woke him up but then he looked down at my bulging stomach and smiled lightly then let me go. I got up quickly and left.

I washed my hands and then returned to my bed. I thought it was late in the morning then I looked out the window and froze. _What?! _I looked down at my stomach. "No wonder your daddy didn't want to wake up." I then climbed back into bed to try and sleep till the sun came up.

Sesshomaru held me and I breathed in his sent. He smelled so nice. I smiled and sleep started to take over. I then went back to sleep with my husband and I prayed that would be the only time my child would wake me up in the middle of the night.

I knew the baby was trying to adjust to my new emotions of feeling safe. But for a week the baby would wake up and kick and hit my insides. I thought I was going to die from the pain. Taro was never this active in the night when I carried him.

Finally the baby adjusted and decided the sleep was allowed. I was so happy. I got to sleep like that for two weeks and then the baby wouldn't let me sleep at all. The baby kicked so hard I thought my bones were braking. I could hardly eat anything. I was going on day three of no sleep.

Both Sesshomaru and Mother tried everything they could think of to help me sleep. But nothing worked. I was about to lose my mind. I couldn't take care of Taro cause I could barely remember what I was doing and other time.

I knew that if I didn't get sleep soon that something bad was going to happen soon. I didn't want anything bad to happen. I begged Sesshomaru to help me. I cried so long just wanting sleep to take over and it wouldn't. Nothing was working and soon I knew my brain was going to be able to work.

One night I started to pace the floor. Sesshomaru was tired but let me do it anyway. He knew that he couldn't get angry. He got more sleep then I did. One night I was so moody he left the room and slept in a guest room. So I tried to keep my temper in line. But it was so hard when the baby did nothing but hit and kick.

I was on my thirteenth lap when I got and idea. "Knock me out." I told Sesshomaru as I sat on the bed. He rubbed his face and then gave me the 'You're joking" look. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "Please?" I begged.

He sighed. "Rin that isn't sleeping." He told me. "Besides it could hurt you." He told me. I whipped my eyes and looked away. "Why?" He asked.

I looked up. "Cause I'm so tired. Sesshomaru I am so tired that no one gives me space. I'm sick and all I want is to sleep." I cried into his shoulder. "Please?" I cried more.

Sesshomaru sighed once again and that was the last thing I remember. I was in the dark and for the first time I was happy to be there. There were no real dreams, just images in my head. Mainly my family, but it was better then anything at the moment.

I felt the sunshine hit my face and I rolled over to hide. I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to sleep a little while longer. I felt a hand on my head and decided that I had slept long enough. I rolled over a smiled as I looked up. But smiled faded and it turned to terror.

I moved away form the man that was in my bed. I didn't know him and he scared me. _Where is Sesshomaru? I need Sesshomaru now! He is the only one that can protect me. _I kept and eye on the man and he left for a moment then returned.

"The Lord will be here soon." He told me with a smile. I glared at him and kept and eye on him.

I didn't trust him and I wasn't about to let him out of my sight. "Who are you." I asked. The man looked at me and then smiled more. "Answer me or I will have the guards in here and have you killed." I told him.

He smiled more and laughed. "Well you can yell all you want. But I don't think anyone will kill me." He said and then handed me a glass of water.

I took it and questioned it for a moment. "What makes you say something like that?" I asked him as I took a tiny sip of water.

He sat on a little stool and thought a moment of how to answer my question. Then he snapped his fingers and smiled at me again. "Cause they wont kill the heir to the empire." He told me.

I froze. _What did he just say? Did he say he is the heir to the empire? How in the hell can he be the heir to the Sesshomaru's empire if that is Taro's position. _

I felt blood run to my face. "That can't be. The heir to the empire belongs to my son Taro. Sesshomaru's son as well. You cannot take this empire from us." I yelled. He looked at me more and kept a smile on his face. "Where the hell is my husband?" I demanded.

The man took the cup from me and sat back down. "He is on his way. He was in a meeting with some lords to a different land." He answered again. Then he left the room again to make sure that his message was delivered.

_Who the hell are you?_

**Alrighty. This is the last chapter of this story. But I will not let you down. I am going to do a sequel to it. So if ya want to hear the rest of the story check out Time Will Tell II. Its first chapter will be up as soon as I write it. Thanks! :)**


End file.
